My King, My Queen, My Knight, My Bishop, and My Kingdom
by mattyb123
Summary: Aylx is your everyday American teenager, until he meets a special group of girls. When Rias and the other female members of her peerage show up at his school, his whole world will be flipped upside down, and past he knew nothing about will change his life. He is about to embark on an adventure with romance, action, and erotic moments. OC gets with every girl from the anime.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N.: So I fixed the formatting for all my stories, hope you guys can enjoy it better now. And, thanks for all the help and support. Also Aylx is pronounced like if you flipped the "E" and the "L" in Alex. Long A, the lx.**

My King, My Queen, My Knight, My Bishop, and My Kingdom

Chapter 1

The sun fell through the blinds and landed on the pillows with a soft touch. However, our hero, Aylx Tirion, just rolled over and covered his face with a pillow.

'Sun, go away. I don't want you right now. I especially don't want school.' He let these thoughts swirl around his head as he woke himself up. He swung his legs off the bed and stood up, stretched, and walked over to get his clothes.

'What magical outfit do I have for today?' He asked himself and chuckled. He always wore the same stuff everyday: All Star Chucks, one of his many graphic T-shirts, any of his jeans, and a dark blue hoodie. He pulled up his jeans and grabbed another shirt off the top and threw it on. He walked out of his room, down the hall, and walked into the kitchen.

His Mother had already left for her morning shift; she was a nurse at a hospital in a town about two hours away. Aylx reached into the fridge and pulled out the milk jug and some Coco Puffs.

'Just another day and paradise.' He thought as he poured out his breakfast and ate it will he finished his homework from the night before.

Aylx was your normal everyday American teenager. He lived in Richmond Virginia and went to a pretty big inner city school. He had moppy brown hair, acne, cute blue eyes, and a "go with the flow" attitude. He was nearing the middle of his first semester of his 11th grade year. He had always been a pretty "lovey dovey" guy and wanted friends, but he didn't try to be that social that much so that hope had gone out the window. He didn't talk to any one very much, he mainly just sat in class and stared out the window and maybe talked to the kids around him once a week.

He had average grades and average physical talent. However, his real talent was in his musical ability, his poetry, and his passionate side. He was in all the band classes at his high school and tried his best at that and academics. He only attempted academics to try and make his mom happy.

She hasn't really been the same since his dad died. He got mugged one night coming home and he ended up getting shot. She works late now and doesn't really come home that much. She dosen't even give Aylx must consideration either, she thinks he can fend for himself. Aylx has been on his own for a while now. But, that doesn't stop Aylx from trying. He thinks that if he at least applies himself in school and gets good grades then she'll be happier.

He finished his breakfast, got his stuff together, grabbed his jacket and key, and headed for the car. Aylx drove an old run down 1980's Dodge Charger that he inherited from his Dad. The front grill was half rusted and the leather interior was ripped in places. The stereo never worked and sometimes the car just turns off in the middle of the street. He threw his stuff in the back and started up the engine.

'Please work today, Please work today.' He prayed as her crossed his fingers. He heard the engine roar and he relaxed.

'Phew, my butt is now unclenched.' He laughed at himself and pulled out of his suburban driveway. It took him about fifteen minutes to get to school.

'Oh boy, pulling back up to my prison cell, what joy.' He shook his head and pulled into his parking spot across the street from the school.

The School's name was Little Mountain High, which fit it perfectly because it was on the only hill you could see for miles around. Aylx walked through the halls with his Ipod plugged into his ears so he couldn't hear anyone's stupid high school problems.

He made his way to the window overlooking the courtyard just outside his first period class. He looked out at the autumn trees and all the colors. The sky was clear and had a bright blue color. He saw all the other kids coming and going. All of them, flirting, laughing, social. He didn't really get why that couldn't be him.

He smiled and laughed, 'Just never got the chance I guess.' He thought to himself. He was content with that answer for looked back out the window to see a peculiar sight for his normally peaceful morning courtyard scene.

All the kids seemed to have made a line and they were all looking at something. Aylx shifted near the window to see what they were looking at. He saw a group of beautiful girls being lead into the school by the principle and another, older looking guy. He tried to study the girls the best he could. He could tell one of them had red hair, one had dark purple, one was blonde, and the last was a really dark blue.

'Guess we have some new students, at least it will be a new change in scenery.' He smiled and, as if on cue, he heard the morning bell for first period.

He walked into class and sat in his favorite window seat. He took out his headphones and put his feet on the seat in front of him. He leaned his head back, closed his eyes, and waited for the day to start. He woke up a few minutes later to the sight of his teacher introducing someone new. He looked to his teacher's left and almost fell out of his chair.

Next to his teacher was a girl that was so beautiful and so hot, she could put all the models and strippers in the world to shame. She had long red hair, beautiful blue eyes, a kind elegant face, and she radiated with dominance, kindness, and beauty. She had on a fairly low-cut, white t-shirt with red hearts on it and regular blue jeans.

"Well class this is a new student who will be starting here today," the old man eyed the girl.

Aylx caught him looking her over, 'Creepy old perv" He thought, "well I guess I can't really blame him.' Aylx chuckled to himself while the teacher went on with the girl's introductions.

"Her name is Rias Gremory and she has been an exchange student all over the world. She just came here from a school in Japan. So I want all of you to be very kind to Mrs. Gremory, Okay?" The class answered with a generic yes sir and the teacher looked for an empty seat.

"Mrs. Gremory, how about you seat back there, next to Mr. Tirion."

Aylx had halfway fallen asleep and when he heard his name he shot up, "Yes Sir, I'm awake Sir!" He blurted out on impulse. The class busted out laughing and the teacher shrugged.

"Yes sir, I wouldn't mind setting there at all." Rias said with a very special elegance in her voice. Every guy in the room melted at her words and then she started walking towards her desk and all the guys lost it. The way her hips swayed, the way her breasts bounced, the way she carried herself was so refine and beautiful it made all the boys go mad. Rias sat down and looked over at poor Aylx.

"Um…hello…uh…Mrs. Rias. How are you today?"

She giggled, "Why are you so timid? I'm not scary am I?"

"No not at all! Your just, really beautiful." Rias blushed and smiled.

"You're quite brave to say that right away. What's your name?"

"Aylx, Aylx Tirion, at your service Mama."

"So formal, are you like this with all the girls?" Aylx rubbed the back of his head and started to panic.

"To be completely honest, you're the first girl I've talked to for more than three minutes."

Rias laughed and leaned in close, "Well then maybe this is meant to be." Aylx's head got hot and he felt himself going faint.

"Ha-ha ha-ha you're funny Rias, real funny."

He started looking around awkwardly and eventually just put his head down and tried to focus on the words scribbled into the desk. Rias chucked and sat up in her desk to begin copying notes. Aylx on the other hand couldn't focus the whole class period and kept looking over at her.

'That body…like wow. And that face. She's an absolute bombshell.' He kept thinking like this over and over again until the bell finally rang for second period. Before Aylx could react, Rias jumped on his desk and crossed her legs.

"So Aylx, I was told that I could have one person show me around to all my classes today. And I've chosen you to be that special someone." Aylx started panicking again when she said "special someone."

"Of course Rias, I'd be super happy to help you in anyway."

She grabbed his hand and smiled, "Well then come on." Aylx smiled, 'I may have made a friend today. Won't this be swell.'


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N. I will get to the whole "Demon World" thing eventually, don't worry baby birds. And btdubs thanks for all the support, it's pretty sweet.**

My King, My Queen, My Knight, My Bishop, and My Kingdom

Chapter 2

Aylx walked through the halls with the eyes of his peers starring him down.

'What have I gotten myself into?' he wondered.

All the guys were starring daggers at him as he was lead through the hall by a bombshell of a red head, who was currently latched onto his arm.

"So Aylx do you know where the biology room is?"

"Well yeah, it's actually my next period so how about I personally escort you there?" He asked.

Rias smiled at him, "Oh that would be absolutely lovely." Aylx finally got tired of all the stink eyes and picked up the pace a bit.

'Went from number one loser to the guy with the number one girl, nice going Aylx, not suspicious at all.'

The two teens stopped outside of the classroom and Rias stood in front of her guide, "Aylx, is something wrong my adorable little guide?"

"No, it's just…well… I probably looks a little odd for me to be walking with a girl as pretty as you, that's all." Rias blushed, grabbed the boy's hand, and pulled him into the classroom.

The classroom had five tables that stretched the full length of the room. Each student got a small place and there were always two people who had to seat very close together in small sections. Aylx tried to find the teacher but Rias stopped and held him in place.

"What's wrong Rias?" he asked. "Akeno! I can't believe you're in this class too."

Aylx looked over in the direction Rias was shouting and saw a beautiful girl with a long dark purple ponytail and beautiful magenta eyes. She had a black jacket, a dark blue t-shirt, and a pretty white mini skirt.

"Oh hello Prez, I guess it's my lucky day to have a class with you."

Rias walked over to her friend and they started talking at a table section by themselves. Aylx just stood at the front of the class and shrugged.

'Easy come, easy go I guess.' Then his teacher, Mr. Ashland, walked into the room.

"Hey Mr. Ash, did you hear about the new students that got here today?" Aylx asked him as they walked over to his desk.

"No, is it those two right there?" Mr. Ash stuttered a bit when the two beautiful girls turned around.

"Yes sir, that's Rias Gremory on the left, and um… what's your name love?"

Akeno smiled, "Oh I'm Akeno Himejima, it's lovely to meet you sir." She said with a cute giggled and a slight bow which jiggled her breast just enough to be an effective tease. Aylx turned around and tried to hide his blush from the two amazing girls, while poor Mr. Ash had to keep a straight face and go over the way the class works. While he was talking with the girls, a lot of the regular students started starring at the strange little click that was forming between Aylx and the new girls. The guys were busy drooling over Akeno and Rias, while the girls couldn't figure out why any girl would even speak to poor Aylx.

He could read it on their faces, "He is supposed to be a loser right." The poor kid just shrugged and walked over to his seat, 'I suppose my services are no longer needed, you joy.'

He sat in his chair starring out the window until he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned to see Mr. Ash standing next to him.

"Oh hey Mr. Ash, whatcha need?" He asked.

"Well Aylx, since you seem to be making way with the new girls I think it would be beneficial if I let them set in your section. That okay with you?" Aylx had to question his good luck and he began to stammer and panic again.

"Ye…ye…yes sir. It's totally great, I mean fine. Thanks Mr. Ash." His teacher smirked knowingly and walked back to his desk to ready the lesson.

Soon enough, Akeno and Rias walked up to Aylx and sat on both sides of him. He was now sandwiched between the two most attractive girls he'd ever meet.

"So Aylx this is my friend Akeno, she was the vice president of our old Occult Research Club."

Aylx looked over at this new girl and smiled, "It's a pleasure to meet you Akeno."

She smiled back at him, "Oh please cutie the pleasure is all mine."

She had a very sexy voice with a matching look. She had the same features as Rias, astounding beauty and plentiful assets, but she had a certain sweet, kind, and sexual look that was both friendly and sexy at the same time. Aylx just smiled and started to get hot headed. He looked away and started to look ahead at the kid's head that was in front of him.

Class started and everyone was buried in the lesson and taking notes. Akeno and Rias were doing completely fine and adjusted to the class in a matter of moments, but Aylx on the other hand was completely distracted by the two goddesses next to him. He felt them slowly get closer and closer as the class went on and he eventually got to the point where he could easily see every detail of their figure out of the corner of his eye.

'If this is heaven then I really shouldn't be this nervous should I?' Akeno suddenly fell into him and brushed up against him.

"Oh, Akeno are you okay? Did I do something?" He whispered, and when he looked over he saw Akeno latching onto his arm and smiling up at him. "Oh…wow." Was all he could say.

"What is it Aylx? Do you not like this, should I let go?" Aylx tried his best to keep his voice down since class was still going on.

"Oh no." he said, "You can do whatever you want Akeno. I was just commenting at how…uh…beautiful you are."

Akeno gave a cute giggled and put her hand over her mouth. "Oh you're so smooth, you talk to girls often Aylx? Will I just be another conquest to you? And, what about Rias over there what is she to you?"

Aylx was a bit taken aback, 'Does a girl seriously think I'm a player? In all honesty, if I had a single girl in my life I'd do anything for her.'

"Akeno, believe me I'm not like that at all. You're the first girl that's ever been this close to me and I'm not really use to it. Trust me; I would never treat you as some conquest. You deserve to be some guy's princess or something like that." Even Akeno, whose normally clam, giggly, and all ways happy, was a bit shocked by this sudden confession.

"You really think that? Aylx I must admit, that's the sweetest thing I've ever heard." Akeno let go of his arm and blushed at him. Aylx smiled and looked ahead a bit to let his words sink in.

While he looked away Rias and Akeno gave each other a knowing glance, "This is the one." Is what they both thought.

Class eventually let out and the two new girls grabbed each of Aylx's arms and expected him to escort them around. Rias smiled up at him,

"Well it's time to walk your princess's around Aylx. You up to the challenge my dear?" Aylx just opened his mouth and no words came out.

Akeno giggled, "I'm sure he can handle it. Aylx sweetie, my next period is gym. Would you mind taking me?"

"I wouldn't mind at all, and I have gym next to so it's not to far out of the way."

Rias made a cute pouty face, "I have Math next it's not fair. I wanna play with my new friend some more."

Aylx laughed at her adorable face, "Don't worry Rias, we'll all have lunch after this okay?"

She immediately perked up, "That sounds like fun, can't wait."

She let go of his arm and started walking away, "Rias do you even know where you are going?" Aylx called after her.

"I'll find my way, you two get going." She replied as she walked up to a guy who had been drooling over her and asked for directions.

"Oh that Rias, she could have anything she wanted with just one look at a boy." Akeno giggled next to Aylx and she started pulling him towards the stairwell so they could get to the gym.

"Akeno how did you take what I said in biology?" Akeno stopped walking at the bottom of the stairwell and pulled him into a corner.

"I think it was the sweetest thing that a man has ever said to me." With that she leaned in and pushed her lips against Aylx's.

'Whoa, this escalated quickly. Oh man, my first kiss.' He started to kiss back as best he could and eventually just let Akeno do all the work. She pulled away and put her arms on his shoulders.

"Was that your first kiss Aylx?"

He blushed, "Could you tell?"

Akeno just giggled and smiled at him, "A little, but its okay. That's not the last "first" I'm going to give you."

She winked at him and pulled him after her towards the gym.

'So I meet two beautiful girls who faun all over me and then one kisses me. I hope I never ever wake up!'


	3. Chapter 3

My King, My Queen, My Knight, My Bishop, and My Kingdom

Chapter 3

Aylx stepped out of the boys changing room and stretched his arms.

'How is this even a class?' He wondered, 'All we do is go out to the track and walk while the jocks play football.' He shrugged and walked over to set in the bleachers and waited for Akeno.

A sudden thought popped into his head, 'Akeno is going to have to dress out for gym, which means…' He smiled when he finally got the perfect mental picture of his new lady friend in gym shorts and a tank top.

He normally sat at the top of the bleachers with his back against the wall and rested until class started. Today however, his slumber was broken by a couple gruff voices.

"Hey Punk, you mind sharing those girls we've been seeing you with all day?" Aylx opened his eyes to see three of the school's many different delinquents.

"Seriously I'm not in the mood for something like this today, can you just go?"

"And let a loser like you be with those two sweet pieces we've been looking for all day, how about no?" He grabbed Aylx by the shoulder and pushed him into the wall.

Aylx had never been much of a fighter so you can only imagine what a weak, average guy's reaction to this situation would be.

"Get off me!" He screamed.

The boys did not back off however, in fact they started punching him in the gut. Aylx coughed up a little blood and looked back at the group's leader and smiled.

"That all ya got?"

'Why would I say that, why?' The boys started to laugh and then they slammed into him again.

"You got spunk kid; at least you got that going for ya." They let him go and Aylx fell down and the bleachers.

"Now if you're still with either of those girls by the end of the day I'm coming back, and I won't stop next time." Right before the boys walked away they heard a cute giggle and turned around to see Akeno's beautiful face looking at them.

Akeno kept giggling and smiling, but the whole time she was licking her finger sadistically and giving the group of boys the death stare.

"So it appears you've been having some fun with my new friend?" The boy's leader walked up to her and leaned in real close to her face. She could smell how raunchy he was from a safe distance, but up close it was simply awful. The bully on the other hand, was having the time of his life looking over this girl's perfect model figure.

"My my, you do have great a figure, just like they said. How about you let us see some more babe?" Akeno giggled and put her hand on his face and stroked his check cutely. She smiled up at him and then something flashed in her eyes.

"How about you drop dead." A blast of yellow lighting flashed and the boy flew back ten feet and fell down. The two other guys looked at her and gasped.

"What was that you whore!?" They screamed at her and one ran to hit her. She back-flipped to evade him and then brought her foot up to kick him in the face. He was unconscious as soon as he hit the ground. The last boy ran up and grabbed her by the neck.

"Now listen up slut, you're gonna get some extra special punishment now!" He screamed at her.

Akeno just laughed, while the yellow light flashed again and punched him in the chest. He immediately dropped her and flew back against the wall. Akeno stood there and admired her handy work. Luckily no one else had finished changing yet, so Akeno was able to walk over and tend to poor, beaten Aylx and take him to safety where she could nurse him.

When Aylx finally opened his eyes everything was sideways. He tried to turn his head but there was something behind him inhibiting him from turning. He rolled over on his back and when he looked up he saw Akeno's beautiful face smiling down at him.

"Did you have a nice nap, my Prince?" Akeno giggled and rubbed his cheek.

Aylx could finally get a look at her gym uniform that she had neglected to take off after class. She had a white t-shirt and really short bloomers. He could even feel her soft, cold legs on the back of his head.

'How did I get here, not to complain or anything.' He thought as he looked up at his beautiful princess.

"What happened Akeno? Did those jerks get their hands on you?"

"Oh no, as soon as you fell down on the bleachers they left and I was able to collect you and bring you here."

Aylx looked around 'Where is here?' he thought.

He was in what appeared to be an abandoned room. His head was laying on Akeno's lap as she reclined in one of the three couches in the room. He looked to his right and saw a grand oak desk, which had collected a good bit of dust, and multiple suitcases.

"What is this room Akeno?" He asked, full of curiosity.

"Oh this is our new club room. You see, Rias, myself, and few other people who transferred here were all part of a club at our old school, and as you can see we moved it here."

"So you just took over this classroom? Why are there suitcases here?"

"Some of those are for the clubroom but most of them are our personal belongings. We haven't exactly found a place to call home yet." Akeno seemed a bit displeased to be sleeping in a crummy, dusty old classroom.

"Akeno, if you want maybe some of you could come live with me."

Akeno smiled, "Really? That would be so much fun Aylx! Thank you!" She screamed and wrapped her arms around him and shoved his face into her bosom in the embrace.

Aylx smiled, he had always wanted to be some kind of hero and this was the best he could do right now.

"So how about you and the others come with me after school? Oh wait, I actually have to stay really late today, sorry."

Akeno frowned a bit, "And why is that?"

"Well I'm in the marching band and we kind of have to play at the football games." Aylx turned his head away, embarrassed that he admitted he was a band geek to such a beautiful girl.

"Oh what kind of instruments do you play?"

Aylx turned back shocked, 'She is interested, seriously?'

"Well I play saxophone, clarinet, guitar, and drums." Akeno starred into his eyes and giggled.

"That's really cool. Would you maybe play something for me sometime?" She looked at him and blushed like a shy school girl.

'She's so cute, I can't believe it. When I first meet her all I thought was she was hot and all about sex and stuff like that, but now…'

"I'd love to Akeno." He told her. She clapped her hands and started laughing.

"I absolutely cannot wait Aylx." Aylx smiled up at her as he rose from his comfortable leg pillow.

"So what do you do in this club?" Aylx asked.

"I would like to join if you're in it." He blushed and looked at Akeno, who he expected to be smiling at him because of how sweet he was being. However, his new bombshell of a friend had a frown across her beautiful face.

"Is something wrong Akeno? Do you not want me to join?"

Akeno tried to make a quick recovery, "No, I'd love you to join Aylx, I really would, but you see…there are certain requirements."

Aylx was intrigued, he had never heard of a club with prerequisites.

"What is this club called exactly?"

"The Occult Research Club." He heard a voice respond from behind him.

Aylx and Akeno turned towards the door and saw the beautiful Rias and another girl walk in.

"Hello Aylx, how has your day been?" Rias began.

"It's been very nice Rias, how about yours?" He responded, happy to see the beautiful red head again.

"Very nice, espically now that I'm back with you, my adorable prince." Aylx blushed and smiled at her.

"Thank you Rias, I'm glad I make you smile."

"Aylx I would like you to meet Asia, she is another member of our little group." Rias spoke as she gestured to the cutest little blonde girl Aylx had ever seen.

The girl walked to him and looked up into his eyes. She had long flowing light blonde hair and adorable emerald eyes that seemed to be full of compassion.

"Hello Asia…it's a pleasure to meet you." The small blonde girl blushed and smiled.

"Why thank you Aylx. It's absolutely wonderful to meet you as well. Rias talked about you the whole way here." Aylx blushed and looked at Rias as she sat down on the couch, trying to hide her blush.

She patted the seat next to her, "Come here Aylx, I would like to talk to you about joining our club and my peerage."


	4. Chapter 4

My King, My Queen, My Knight, My Bishop, and My Kingdom

Chapter 4

"You guys are what?!" Aylx exclaimed.

"Sweetie calm down." Akeno whispered in his ear from her seat next to him.

"I promise it's not that bad." She purred.

Aylx's mouth was wide open. He couldn't believe his ears.

'They're devils? What's that even mean? How did they get this way?' Rias sat on the opposite side of him and she was about to begin the preparations for the ritual, the one that would turn Aylx into a fellow devil.

"I don't understand Rias. How is this even possible? Are all of you devils?" Rias just smiled at him, like this should be common knowledge to everyone.

"Yes Aylx. Asia, Akeno, and myself are all devils. That's why we have this club; it's sort of a front for our actual devil responsibilities." Aylx stood up and began to back away from them.

"I don't think I'm ready for something like this. I'm sorry for wasting your time girls." As he reached for the door, completely ready to leave this incident as a bad dream in the back of his mind, he felt two arms warp around his waist. He turned slowly and saw Akeno's face pressed against his back. He heard a faint whimper and a noise that sounded like her sucking in air.

'She's crying? Why? I can't be because I won't join her club, can it? No girl cares that much about, there's no way.' Aylx was too busy lost in his thoughts to notice Akeno slowly rise up and place her hands on his shoulders.

"Please stay with me Aylx, please?" Aylx was awe struck once again. Not only was he being thrown into a world he didn't fully understand, and probably never would, but he had this beautiful girl begging him to bear it for her.

"Akeno…I just don't know." He muttered as he tried to turn his face from her. She grabbed his cheeks and made him face her.

"You're not gonna leave me Aylx. Not that easily." She smiled at him and leaned in to kiss him again. Aylx accepted the kiss and a thousand possibilities ran through his head.

'If I really agree to this then what do I have to do? What if I get separated from Akeno or Rias? How do I even become a devil in the first place?' Akeno finally pulled back and blushed.

"Say you'll stay with me Aylx, please?" He looked at her, blushing and smiling, then he looked over at the other two beautiful girls in the room. Rias, so perfect and dignified, and then Asia, adorable and sweet.

'I guess I could have it worse.' He finally made a decision and smiled.

"Akeno, I'd love to stay with you." She immediately wrapped her arms around his neck and pushed him against the wall.

"Oh Aylx, thank you so much!" Aylx looked over her shoulder and saw Rias stand up, smiling.

"Okay Aylx come over here, I'm going to have to make you my devil." Akeno let go of him and smiled while he walked back to the couch. He sat down and looked up at Rias as she stood over him.

"Now Aylx, if I make you a devil you will become my personal slave and servant. Will you live for my sake and the sake of my other slaves?" He looked up at the kind, beautiful Rias and then across the room to Akeno.

He smiled, "Of course I will lady Rias." She laughed and brought up her hand.

"Okay then Aylx, now this may sting a bit." A dark red and black ball formed in Rias's hand and it sparked with some kind of dark energy.

"Wait…what does this entail?" Akeno came up behind him and ran her hands down his chest.

"Oh didn't we tell you, we have to kill someone first before they can become a devil hehe." As she spoke and laughed cutely and sadistically, she pulled off his shirt and gave her master an easier target.

"What?! No, no, no, no, no!" Rias just smiled and threw that ball at his chest. All Aylx felt was a sharp, burning, pain go throughout his chest. The ball collided with his stomach and blew a hole right through him as he went flying back into the wall. Rias casually walked over to the boy's crippled nearly lifeless, body and held out her hand again.

"Now Aylx, you will live for my sake and be a servant of the house of Gremory."

Aylx opened his eyes and tried to move his head around on another unnaturally soft surface, much like Akeno's legs. He looked up and saw a ceiling that seemed way too familiar to him to just be a coincidence.

"Wait, is that my ceiling?" He said. Then all the memories of the day ran back into his mind in one blur.

"Rias…she killed me right? God that ball of black stuff hurt something fierce." He shuttered at the memory of all the pain.

"Oh you're awake, good to hear." Aylx tilted his head back and saw the top of Rias and Akeno's heads. He could barely see them both over the top of their huge boobs. He giggled and then realized he was staring a bit too much and rolled off them.

"Okay do either of you mind telling me what exactly happened to me?"

Rias and Akeno giggled, "You wanna explain it to him?" Rias asked.

"I'll go get some snacks. Aylx where is your fridge?"

"Wait…" Aylx looked around the room and noticed it was his room. The girls had brought him here and they were all in his room now. His bed rested in the corner diagonally from the door, his computer and dresser were against the wall to the left of the door, and he had posters and other random stuff all over the place.

'Wish they'd told me so I could tidy up a bit…wait, what if mom comes home?' Aylx started to panic as he jumped up and ran down the hall to look out the window for his mother's car.

"Thank god, she isn't home yet." Then he heard Asia's adorable voice coming from behind him.

"Hello Aylx, glad to see your better. You have a lovely home. Don't you agree Xenovia?" Aylx slowly turned.

'Xenovia, who's that? What's going on?' He turned around and saw Asia and another beautiful girl with short blue hair setting on his couch.

"Yes it is a lovely home, thank you sir Aylx." She stood up and walked over to him and held out her hand.

"It's nice to meet you; I'm Xenovia, a fellow member of Rias's peerage." Aylx was a bit taken aback meeting another beautiful girl and this time in his own home, but he still took her hand and smiled.

"Uh…yeah, it's nice meeting you too Xenovia. Please make yourself at home, I have some things to talk to your "master" about." Xenovia smiled and took a seat next to Asia again. The two girls sat on the couch and watched TV in their tank tops and shorts for the rest of the day.

Aylx ran back down the hall and passed Rias as she went into the kitchen to get drinks.

"Go talk with Akeno." She said to him, "She's the one who got you to join, she'll take responsibility." Rias smiled and left him standing in the hallway, still very confused. He gathered his thoughts again and went back into his room where he saw the most amazing sight ever witnessed by a man.

Akeno was lying down on his bed in nothing but black lingerie with red roses placed at certain, perfect places. She looked so peaceful and she was reading out of a book that he recognized immediately, it was his book of poetry. She noticed him walk in and rolled onto her side, taking a sexy pose.

"You have such a beautiful way with words Aylx. Some of these stories are so romantic and cute." Aylx blushed and grinned, he couldn't get enough of her figure.

'She looks incredible. How did I get so lucky all of a sudden?' Akeno patted a place next to her.

"Come sit down sweetie, we have a lot to talk about." Aylx shut the door and lied down next to his beautiful, beloved Akeno.

She rose up a bit and placed a hand on his chest and the other on his cheek. Her hair fell in every direction, all across both of their bodies.

"But before I give you all the info about you being a devil, I think I should tell you something important." Aylx was at a loss for words. His mouth was dry and his palms were sweating. This was the perfect moment. This morning, this scenario would have been a far off dream to him.

"What is it Akeno?" He managed to choke out.

"Thank you for joining the club for me." She leaned in extremely close, "I love you my little Prince Aylx." She said with a giggle as she brought her lips against his for the third time today.


	5. Chapter 5

My King, My Queen, My Knight, My Bishop, and My Kingdom

Chapter 5

Akeno ran her fingers up and down Aylx's now bare chest as she sat with her butt setting perfectly between his hips. The two devils smiled at each other, each one silently daydreaming about the other. Akeno finally broke the silence; her sweet voice flowed in the space between them so smoothly the Aylx almost didn't hear what she said.

"So I believe it's time for me to tell you about your duties now that you're a devil."

Aylx frowned, 'What kind of responsibilities?' he thought.

"Well first off," Akeno continued, "you have to do whatever lady Rias tells you and fight for her when we get in trouble got that?" Aylx was already confused; he raised his hand like Akeno was a teacher or something.

"I have a question." He said. "What kind of trouble? Am I going to have to fight someone? Cause you know I'm not all that strong. You even saw that today when those guys beat me up." Aylx looked away from her, ashamed.

Akeno just giggled and cupped the cheek facing away from her, bringing his face back towards hers.

"Well then I guess I'll just have to make you stronger baby." She gave a cute smiled and closed her eyes.

"I want to be able to protect you too Akeno." He said, not exactly sure why he did though. Akeno kept smiling as she kissed his cheek.

"And I'll gladly accept that Aylx. Now, you will also have to complete contracts with mortals. A mortal will summon you and will have you complete a task in exchange for a gift of equal value." Aylx smiled, that didn't sound too hard to him.

"I think I got it Akeno. Is that all there is?"

"Pretty much." She replied. "So where should I put my stuff?"

Akeno gestured towards a purple suitcase in the corner that Aylx just noticed.

"Wait…you want to live in here? Like this room, my room?" Akeno just giggled and punched him lightly.

"Well duh sweetie, do you not want me too?" She began to fake cry and Aylx panicked.

"No no! Akeno you can totally stay here with me if you want. You can put your stuff in the closet. Just please stop crying."

Akeno looked up, "You're so easy." She teased as she got off him and grabbed her stuff. She began sorting her stuff and Aylx decided to go get a drink.

"You want something to eat Akeno?"

"I'd love a sandwich or soup if you have some, thanks." Aylx set off down the hall and even more questions swirled through his head.

'What do I tell my mom? What if some finds out I have beautiful girls living with me? Are there any changed to me now that I'm a devil?' As he came to the end of the hall he bumped into barley clothed Rias, who was walking out of the bathroom with just a towel.

They both fell down with a thud and Aylx looked up slowly to see Rias sprawled on the ground completely naked.

'DO NOT LOOK!' He screamed in his head. He closed his eyes and turned his head.

"I'm so sorry Rias, please don't be mad or hit me with a big red ball again." He pleaded. But then he felt an unusual sensation on his lap.

He turned his head slowly to see the beautiful red head on all fours leaning very close to him. Her beautiful blue eyes pierced into him and her hair smelled so good, she had just washed if of course. But, she was smiling at him, why? The red head came in closer and her breasts pushed onto his lap and even rubbed his still bare chest.

"Don't be scared Aylx. I'm not mad. Why are you so sweaty? Is it cause I'm like this?" Aylx just nodded and tried his best to stop enjoying the feel of Rias's incredible, bare body.

"Well you should get use to it." She said as she stood back up, giving him a clear view of everything. "I sleep like this too." She giggled at her successful tease as she strutted back to the guest room the change. Aylx could have sworn he saw her shake her butt a bit more since she knew he was watching.

Aylx finally regained his composer and walked into the kitchen. His kitchen was right next to the living room, where he saw Xenoiva and Asia still watching TV. But he saw something that didn't make sense.

"Hey Asia, Xenovia why do you too have crosses? Aren't we devils?" Xenovia and Asia giggled at each other knowingly and Xenovia walked into the kitchen. She sat on the counter next to Aylx as he prepared Akeno's sandwich.

"Well Asia and I use to be members of the church, we served the angels." Aylx was awe struck once more.

"Wait there are really angels? And wait, you were in the church? How are you two devils then?" Asia walked into the kitchen as well and stood next to Xenovia.

"Well Aylx there are three factions: the devils, angels, and fallen angels. We who served the church and the real angels served in the name of God. The fallen angels tried to serve God, but they were ultimately exiled from heaven. And last the devils, us, we serve the demon lords and our individual masters. Make sense?" Asia asked and Aylx nodded, he was actually taking this entire explanation pretty well for a newly made devil.

"Yeah I understand. But, if you two were in the church why would you wanna be devils?" Xenovia answered this time.

"We didn't have much of a choice, but don't get us wrong we love Rias and we are happy to be devils. It all started when I and a fellow member of the church were sent off to find an angel baby." Xenovia began before Aylx cut her off.

"An angel what?!" Aylx exclaimed.

"The son of an angel. He had been stolen from heaven by a fallen angel and all the devils, angels, and members of the church were put on high alert." Aylx just sat with his mouth agape. He was so dumbfounded that he was overdoing on the mustard and by the time he realized it, he had a huge glob on Akeno's snack.

"Awe man!" He said. Asia and Xenovia giggled at him.

"Oh I apologize, please continue Xenovia."

"If you wish." She said. "Well my friend Irina and myself had tracked a group of fallen angels to a church near where Rias's peerage was originally stationed in Japan. The two of us got into a pretty nasty fight with them and we ended up both dying." Xenovia frowned when she rembered their ultimate failure. Aylx decided to cheer her up and chime in.

"I'm sure you guys took out plenty of them didn't you?" Xenovia nodded and smiled again.

"You bet we did. Anyway, after we both died and the fallen ones started to return to the depths of their church, she showed up. Lady Rias came in and took out all of them with Akeno and Koneko's help."

"Who's Koneko?" Aylx asked, he hadn't heard about this girl yet.

"She's also in Rias's peerage." Asia said, and Xenovia nodded.

"Anyway, the next thing I knew I saw Rias standing over me. She told me that I was a devil now and I was her servant." Aylx was confused.

"But Xenovia, I thought you were a member of the church and a follower of God? Weren't you upset?" Xenovia just smiled at him.

"At first I was, but after a while I learned to accept my fate and I began to grow close to lady Rias. I guess you could say I just accepted it." Aylx just starred at her.

'This girl is made of some pretty tough stuff. And she's so strong and relaxed.' He smiled at her and grasped her hands tightly.

"Xenovia, your amazing." He said. The blue haired warrior girl just blushed.

"Oh please, I just did what anyone would have done in my situation."

Aylx countered her modesty, "No you did so much more. You accepted a totally new way of life instead of shunning it. That's incredible." Xenovia was a bit taken back.

'Why is this new kid being so kind?' She asked herself. 'There is something special about him; I can see why Rias and Akeno decided on him now. This unbiased kindness and loyalty, he is something special.'

"Thank you Aylx she said. And I would like to formally welcome you to Rias's peerage and I look forward to working with you."

It was Aylx's turn to blush, "Oh…thank you Xenovia." The blue haired girl walked back into the living room and Aylx finally noticed something he had neglected on their first meeting, her beauty.

Her sweet yet strong eyes, her short cute hair, her amazing face, and last her amazing figure. Her body was as full and perky as Rias's and Akeno's. Aylx started to smile as he watched her walk away in her tight shorts.

"Excuse me, Aylx." He heard Asia's sweet voice in his ear and quickly snapped back into reality.

"Oh sorry Asia, I didn't mean to zone out." She just smiled up at him.

"Oh it's fine Aylx." She responded cutely.

'This girl is so sweet and adorable. She's like a cute little princess.' He thought and smiled at her.

"So Aylx would you like to know how I got into Rias's group as well?"

"I would love to Asia, please do tell." Asia took a seat on the counter, where Xenovia had been and began her story.

"Well that church that Xenovia was talking about, I was a prisoner of those fallen angels before the angel child had been stolen. They tried to take my ring and use its power to make themselves stronger." Asia stuck out her hand and a green glowing ring formed on her finger.

"It's called Twilight Healing and it's my sacred gear. Those fallen angels killed me and tried to take it from me. But, lucky for me, lady Rias heard about the fallen angels' attempts to become more powerful and she crashed their ritual. She and her small peerage she had at the time, beat up all the angels and she even saved me. And, I was reincarnated as her servant. The end." Asia giggled and struck a cute little pose.

"Wow." Aylx said. "Asia that's amazing. It's awful that they used you for your power though. I hope they got what they deserve." Asia just smiled and looked out the window.

"I never had many friends before I died. The church treated me like an object and I never had any friends. Then they found out that I can heal demons too and they branded me a heretic." Aylx was appalled and he wrapped his hands around Asia. Her innocent, cute voice telling this awful story had brought him to tears.

"Asia, I'll protect you. I'll be your friend. And, I'll keep you happy. I promise." Asia smiled and hugged him back.

"Thank you Aylx, that's very kind. And thank you for giving us all a home as well." When Aylx let go of Asia at last, she jumped to the ground and walked back into the living room with Xenovia.

Aylx put his back against the counter and looked out the window.

'All of them have horrible pasts. They need someone.' He thought.

'That's my mission, that's why they chose me. I'll be the best, and I'll keep them all happy and safe.' He swore to himself. Then he felt a pair of soft, gentle, hands rub his arm. He turned and saw Akeno looking up at him once again.

"What's taken you so long my Prince? I said I wanted a sandwich." Aylx smiled at her.

"Shouldn't you be making it? You are the woman after all." Akeno smirked at him.

"Oh so the sweet pretty boy has a comedic side as well, good to know." She lightly punched him and grabbed her sandwich. She walked back to his room and left Aylx standing in the kitchen by himself. Then he heard a knock on the door.

"Who could that be, moms not gonna be home for a couple hours?" Aylx ran past Xenovia and Asia and out to the landing and the front door.

"Coming!" He yelled. As he opened the door he saw two girls.

One was short with cute white hair and an emotionless face, the other had a cute ditsy smile and brown hair which was tied in twin tails.

"Hello." The ditsy looking one started.

"Is this Aylx's home?" Aylx stuttered,

'Two more beautiful ones?' he thought. 'Perfect.'

"Why yes it is. And who might you be?" He asked and the cute,ditsy looking girl stepped in and brought the confused boy into a hug.

"I'm Irina and this is Koneko. We're part of lady Rias's peerage. It's so nice to meet a cute boy who will be joining us."


	6. Chapter 6

My King, My Queen, My Knight, My Bishop, and My Kingdom

Chapter 6

Aylx hovered beside the microwave and watched the bacon strips spin around inside. He heard the oven beep loudly and he broke from his trance. He bent over and slowly pulled out a whole bags worth of chicken nuggets from the hot depths of his mom's old oven. He placed the tray on the counter and filled two bowls with some nuggets.

'I sure hope this will be enough for all of them. Why am I even attempting this, I'm making food for like a super bowl party.' Aylx shook his head and shrugged.

'It's the best I can do I guess.' The microwave beeped and he ran over with a bag of bread.

He threw the plate of bacon on the counter and began making sandwiches for the beautiful girls, who were currently partying in his living room. After all the sandwiches were done, Aylx ran downstairs and grabbed two twelve packs of soda.

'Mountain Dew and Diet Coke, girls like that right?' He ran back upstairs and got all the plates ready.

"Okay girls, dinner is ready!" he yelled as he walked into the living room with as many plates as he could carry. When he took his first step into the room he almost dropped the three plates he was holding. Because, in front of him were six girls wearing nothing but oversized t-shirts as they lounged around on his couch.

Akeno was lying back with her head on Rias's lap, while Xenovia, Irina, and Asia were lying in what looked like one big pile of beautiful girls. The only one who wasn't in an erotic position was little quite Koneko. He could see a faint glimpse of Akeno, Irina, and Asia's underwear.

'Oh how am I devil? This feels too much like heaven.' He thought with a smile.

"Um…right…dinner is ready girls. Who likes bacon and chicken?" The girls formed a small circle around the foot of the couch and happily received their plates from the host.

"What is this Aylx?" Asia asked.

'Oh crap, I forgot that they were all from Japan. They probably don't know what any of this American stuff is.' Aylx said to himself as he began to panic.

"Well...the stuff on the bread is called bacon and that breaded stuff is fried chicken. It's super good." Asia and the other girls all looked at their food and studied it, but they eventually smiled and began to eat. Aylx walked back into the kitchen and got his own plate and he heard some of the girls yelling form the other room.

"Oh my oh my, this is incredible!" Akeno screamed.

"I agree Akeno; our host is quite the chef." Rias happily replied.

'I'm not that great girls.' He thought to himself with a chuckle. 'I just put it in the microwave.' He walked over and patted the machine.

"Thank you old friend." He said as he grabbed his own food and walked back to the living room. When he walked back in he saw Akeno patting the seat next to her at the foot of the couch. Aylx took his seat and noticed that he was in the very center of the group of girls with the exception of Rias, who was sitting on the couch and had his head between her legs.

'I wonder if I'm the only guy in the peerage.' He thought. He was about to voice his question before he felt Rias slightly close her soft, amazing thighs on his head. He tilted his head back and looked up at her as she bent her head over him.

"Aylx, I know we have already individually welcomed you into the group, but I would like to personally thank you for joining me. You're a very kind, sweet boy and I feel like you'll be plenty of help to all of us."

When she finished she brought her head down even more and kissed Aylx's forehead. He immediately blushed and Rias followed with another kiss, but this time she placed a nice sweet peck on his lips.

'Her lips are so sweet and soft. Almost exactly like Akeno's.' he thought.

"Welcome to my family my dear prince Aylx." She said and pulled her head away. Aylx however did not move his head away, instead he kept it tilted back and placed on Rias's lap.

'That was amazing, why am I so lucky.' But he was ultimately pulled away from his beloved master's lap by an angry, jealous Akeno. She grabbed his arm and pulled him against her. Then she rubbed her head on his arm, wrapped her arms around him, and snuggled against him.

"Don't give him so much affection Rias; we agreed that is my job." Akeno said, with a hint of jealousy. Aylx blushed and looked at his beautiful princess completely baffled.

"Okay seriously" he yelled, "why are you all so interested in me?" Rias and the other girls began to laugh. Akeno leaned in close and whispered in his ear.

"Because all girls like sexy, attractive boys, but we like the cute ones who are kind to us even more." Aylx was still confused.

"But, why invite me into your devil group? I don't think I'll be able to do anything useful, I really wish I could but I don't know how." Rias giggled and patted the top of his head.

"Aylx you must have forgotten what you really are then." Aylx was even more confused, as impossible as that seemed.

"What do you mean by that? I'm a human and a demon right?" All the girls laughed, Rias had already told them Aylx's big secret, which she learned from her brother when he brought her to this school. Xenovia latched onto his other arm and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, you'll find out in time, dear Aylx." She said sweetly. Aylx finally gave up trying to understand.

'As long as I have a place with them then I guess things aren't that bad.' He thought.

"Um, I still have another question Rias."

Rias giggled, "And what would that be Aylx?"

"Am I the only boy in the club?" All the other girls seemed to freeze when he spoke. Aylx looked over each of them and he could see tears forming in their eyes.

"You are Aylx. We did use to have three other boys but, something happened…" He could hear the chocking Rias's normally calm voice.

"Issei, Kiba, and Gasper all use to be part of my household until something bad happened to them." Aylx was awestruck by the sudden mood change and he jumped up onto the couch next to her.

"Rias please, you don't have to continue if it's too painful." He grabbed her hands and wiped away her tears with his shirt sleeve.

"No, you deserve to know Aylx. Well the easiest to explain is Gasper, I had to give him to my brother. He was much too powerful for me to control and I never truly trusted myself to be able to control him. So he is one of my brother's demons now." Rias began to cry even harder now as the memories came back to her. Aylx looked away from her from the overpowering guilt of making her cry. When he looked away however, he saw all the other girls looking up at him crying just as hard.

Asia and Koneko were holding each other and Asia was balling her eyes out into Koneko's shoulder. Xenovia and Irina were holding hands and trying their very best to be strong, but the tears kept coming. And then Aylx's gaze fell on the closest thing to love he had ever encountered, Akeno. She was in the worst shape by far, he makeup was smeared all over her face and her eyes were red. Aylx looked back at Rias as she began to continue.

"Next was…Kiba. He was killed by fallen angels when we went to rescue Xenovia and Irina. Akeno and I were busy fighting their boss and lots of others and…and…Koneko and Kiba…they got overwhelmed." She brought her hands up to her face and covered her eyes as her crying grew worse. Aylx looked over at Koneko and saw that even she was crying now. Rias grabbed his hands again, harder this time, and tried her best to continue.

"Then there was the most painful one to lose…it was… my beloved, adorable…Issei." She could barley say his name.

'He must have really been special to her. Gosh, I feel terrible.' Rias looked up at Aylx's kind blue eyes and tried to finish the story.

"Issei was killed when he went to save Asia." Rias chocked out.

'He tried to save her, he must have been an amazing guy, and it's awful that he's dead.' Aylx tightened his grip on Rias's hands and pulled her into a hug.

"Just let it out Rias. It'll all be okay, I promise." Rias dug her nails into his back and held onto him tightly. Aylx was so focused on his new master, that he didn't notice Akeno move up to the couch and grab onto his back. Even Xenovia and Irina were holding onto his legs for comfort.

'They all loved these guys…how could I make them remember this.'

Rias began the story again, "He left without telling anyone and challenged the fallen angels to try and save Asia from them. He didn't even have control of his powers and he walked right into a massive nest of fallen ones. There were so many because that's where they had taken the stolen angel child, so Issei was beaten instantly." Rias chocked the last few words before crying finally took over her again. By this time all the girls were holding onto Aylx and he tried desperately to comfort them.

"I'm really sorry to be hearing all this and I'm terribly sorry that I asked. It wasn't any of your faults, things like this just happen and there is nothing we can do about it. But please, girls, if there is anything you need from me then don't hesitate to ask me." The girls began to faintly smile from his calm, sweet words and they held onto him tighter.

"This is why we chose you Aylx, you have this ability to make us happier instantly." Rias said.

"I feel like you'll always protect us, no matter if it's in battle or emotionally." Akeno chimed in.

Aylx smiled at all of them, "I promise I'll always protect you girls. I'll make each one of you happy and everything will be okay from now on." The girls all started to smile again and they held onto their new protector with a stronger devotion than before.

After a sometime passed the girls finally calmed down and Aylx was able to finally relax. Xenovia and Irina were busy in the kitchen cleaning the dishes and sorting some things. Asia and Koneko were sitting in the living room, eating, and still watching TV. And Rias and Akeno were cleaning and sweeping their new home.

Aylx was lying on his bed and he had just sent a super long text to his mom that explained all the girls being at the house.

'That should do it I think. Hopefully she won't be too mad, guess it's kind of a good thing that she doesn't care about me or that she doesn't come home at all.' Aylx looked back at the ceiling and a thousand questions swirled through his head.

'What is it that is so interesting to them? And why are they so sweet to me, do I honestly deserve this treatment?' He tried his best to answer these questions but he could never come up with an answer. After a while his phone began to vibrate. He picked it up and read the text. His face fell and he jumped out of bed and grabbed a small case by his computer table.

He ran through the house screaming, "Akeno! Rias! I need help with something like right now!" He ran around the corner and Akeno caught him in a hug. She stroked his head lovingly and smiled.

"What is it that you need my sweet prince?"

"Well you see I just got this text…from my band director, Mr. Silver. He said I only have twenty minutes to get over to the school for the football game." Rias came around the corner, her eyes wide with surprise.

"You're in the band? What does that have to do with football?" Aylx looked away from them and blushed, embarrassed.

"I'm in the marching band and I kinda have to be at the game for pep band and to perform for halftime." Asia, Xenovia, and Irina peeked around the corner and each one smiled and yelled at him.

"I would love to go see American sports!" Irina said.

"Can we please go watch Aylx lady Rias?" Asia asked. Rias just smiled and giggled as she walked up to Aylx. She stroked his cheek and smiled at him.

"Of course we can. It'll be fun! Aylx give us some time to all get changed and then we can teleport there." Aylx jumped up and down and screamed.

"Thank you so much Rias! Wait…you can teleport?! That's amazing! That's like so super cool!"

Akeno giggled from behind him, "Oh my, I can't wait to see my baby perform. It'll definitely be something." Aylx looked at her and blushed.

'She just called me her baby…oh gosh I hope she does that every day.' All the girls went back into their rooms and got changed as Aylx waited eagerly in the kitchen for them. Each one of them came through the hall like a runway model.

First Asia walked out. She had a white t-shirt with a light blue cross on it and she had Aylx's black jacket.

"Is it cool if I wear this Aylx? It's so soft." Aylx was speechless as he looked over the adorable little blonde.

"It's perfect on you Asia, of course you can." he screamed at her.

She turned on her cute leather boots and shook her denim covered butt as she walked into the kitchen with him.

Next out was Xenovia and Irina. Xenovia had blue jeans, a pair of Aylx's red converse, a red, low cut, graphic t-shirt, and a black leather jacket.

Irina on the other hand had a cute white top with a drawing of a cartoon monkey on it, and a cute pink mini skirt.

"How do we look Aylx?" Irina asked flirtatiously, she knew she and Xenovia looked amazing, she just wanted to tease. And boy did she get it.

"Oh wow…you look…so…just…like hot!" Aylx stuttered to find the right words, but no words could describe how amazing they looked. The two warrior devils walked into the kitchen with their boy toy and rubbed up against him.

Last up was Rias and Akeno, 'Oh gosh…Akeno will probably make me faint right here.' Aylx thought, and oh was he right.

Rias walked out, closely followed by her very close vice president. The beautiful red head had on a very revealing red dress with black heels. It was extra small on her and it leaved very little to the imagination. Right behind her was Akeno, who had basically stolen all of Aylx's wardrobe. She had another pair of his converse, the black ones, one of his purple t-shirts, which matched her eyes, super short booty shorts, and his favorite dark purple sweatshirt. She was absolutely adorable and sexy at the same time. She may have had an extra layer on but Aylx could still clearly see the image of her incredible breasts.

"Oh my, I believe our dear Aylx is speechless." She giggled as she and Rias approached him. Rias got extra close and placed her hands on his chest. He could see down her dress and saw every detail perfectly. He felt Akeno and Irina pull on his arms. And even Xenovia and Asia were wrapping their arms around his waist and back.

"Shall we go?" Rias purred in his ear.

"Uh…sure…whatever you want...Rias." All the girls giggled as a red pentagram appeared on the floor and teleported them to the school.

'Officially the best day ever.' Aylx thought as he caught one last look at all the girls.


	7. Chapter 7

My King, My Queen, My Knight, My Bishop, and My Kingdom

Chapter 7

The bright red lights finally disappeared and the falling sensation in Aylx's stomach ceased.

'Okay, I'm gonna have to get use to that.' He thought. He looked around and saw that he and the six girls were in courtyard of their school.

"Whoa, it actually worked!" he exclaimed.

"Well of course silly." Rias teased as she pushed her chest against his again.

'Jeez how did I forget that she was right there?' he asked himself as her breasts pushed into his chest even more.

Xenovia, Irina, and Asia all released their new boyfriend and started walking towards the stadium.

"We'll see you later Alyx." Irina called, "Can't wait to see you perform sweetie." She gave a cute little wink and her and the other girls started walking again.

"I'll see you guys after the game. Have fun." He called after them. Then he felt Rias and Akeno's presence once again.

Both girls had latched onto his arms again and where pressing themselves close to him.

'Okay, how am I gonna give them they slip? I mean, it's not like I want to but I kinda have to so I can get to the band room.' The two girls started to pull him and they walked him through the courtyard towards the school building. Aylx looked around uneasily, trying to ignore the confused and dirty looks of his other peers and also formulate a plan of escape at the same time. Eventually Akeno looked back at her man candy and frowned at his expression.

'He looks so worried. What did I do wrong?' She stopped and pulled Aylx against her. She wrapped her arms around him and looked up into his cute blue eyes.

"Aylx do you not like us? Are we to touchy with you?" Aylx was speechless.

"What? How could I ever think that? Akeno, I love when you hang on me. Like seriously, it's the best feeling in the world. You're so sweet and kind and soft with me. I love you and Rias and all the others. In one day you guys turned my pathetic loser life into something incredible. I'm a super powered demon guy who lives with six incredible girls! What else could I ask for?" Akeno looked up at him and a warm, sweet smile spread across her face.

Meanwhile, Rias just stared at her two servants and smiled.

'I'm so glad he actually agreed to join us. Akeno was practically head over heels for him at first sight. Then the other girls started to fall for him one by one. And now…' Rias looked at the boy's cute face and put her hand on her chest, 'even I'm falling for him.' Rias walked over to the two flirting teens and grabbed Akeno's hand.

"I think we need to let Aylx get ready for his band show Akeno, lets go." Akeno grabbed Aylx's head and pushed him into her boobs.

"No, I wanna stay with my Prince." She complained. Rias just giggled at her and pulled her away.

"We'll see him soon Akeno, don't worry." Akeno walked away and looked back with a sad pouty face. Aylx just laughed at her and smiled as the two beautiful girls walked towards the football field. 'This is the best day ever.' He thought as he started walking towards the school and the band room.

He opened the door and walked into his favorite room in the whole school. The white walls, the black tiered floors, and the chair and stand racks everywhere.

'Oh I love the smell of spit and metal in the evening.' He smiled and walked into the room of loud, screaming band nerds.

"Yo Mr. Silver, I'm here." His band teacher, Mr. Silver, turned around and laughed at him.

"What took you so long kid? We're about to leave for the field so get ready and get your instrument out."

"Sure thing boss. And my lateness is part of a very long story trust me, you wouldn't believe." Aylx laughed and walked into the clothing room. He grabbed his bag and put on his black and red jacket and pants.

'Black and red, at least the school picked cool colors.' He was part of the Little Mountain Mountaineers marching band. The band was fairly large, fifty kids total.

'There is no other band I would be in.' Aylx thought as he walked into the band room again and saw all his friends hanging out and making fools of themselves. He walked across the wall at the back of the room and grabbed his bass and drumsticks for the show.

"Okay everyone, listen up!" he heard Mr. Silver shout. "Let's get this party started everyone." A super loud cheer erupted from all the band nerds in the room. Aylx got in line and started walking out with everyone else.

Even though the jacket, the hat, and huge baggy pants usually make the most attractive people look hideous, Aylx actually looked pretty good in it. It was like he always looked okay. He was a solid seven no matter what he was wearing. The only thing that had kept him single this long was his awkwardness. Which the girls had completely gotten rid of today.

The band finally arrived at the stadium and Aylx walked over to his drum. "Hello my friend, you ready? I have some friends I kinda need to impress so you're gonna have to be extra good today got it?" He spoke to the drum as he pulled out his bass guitar and set up his station.

The band was sit up in a small corner on the bottom right side of the bleachers. Aylx and the other drummers were on the ground in front of the bleachers. He turned around and looked up at the bleachers, looking around for his new roommates. However, the only thing he saw out of the ordinary was a huge collection of guys around middle of the top half of the bleachers.

'Wonder why they're all up there? That has to be like all the guys in the school.' He thought and then the realization hit him.

'No way…they'll probably forget about me by the end of the night.' Aylx started to pout to himself then laughed at his stupidity.

"It'll be okay. I'll find them after the show." Aylx said to himself and then turned to his drum and began the pep tunes.

The game started about twenty minutes later and the night was in full swing. Aylx was going crazy on the drums. He jumped from snare to bass and even to quads. The kid was extremely musically talented and he was the envy of every other band member. The fact that he never really practiced or did any extra work was a huge kick in the teeth to everyone else in the band as well.

The game rolled on into the second quarter. The mountaineers were losing once again. Seven to twenty one just like always.

'Guess that's what you get when your bands really good, a crappy football team.' The second quarter played on and the band was eventually given their favorite command of all.

"Get ready for the halftime show." Mr. Silver screamed over the noise from the game and audience. The band filed out of the stands and onto the track.

The game went into halftime and with that, the band kids took the field. Aylx took position beside the drum major stand and pulled out his bass and his guitar.

'Okay just got remember all the cues and all the other stuff, ugh.' He ran the music through his head. He always panicked before every show, but he hasn't messed up once in his three years. The show started and the marchers went into motion.

'Phantom of the Opera' Aylx thought, 'best idea Mr. Silver has ever had.' The band hit the first chorus and the field exploded with sound.

Aylx looked up from the guitar and up into the stands and he saw them, standing in the front row. Each of the girls were cheering for him. Rias, Irina, and Akeno were hanging over the railing and screamed his name. Xenovia and Asia stood behind them and clapped and cheered the entire time. Aylx smiled and that smile grew when he noticed the confused looks on all the guys' faces around his girls.

'That's right boys, they're mine.' He laughed at himself and went on with his jam session. The show eventually came to a stop and the band hit their final note with a bang. The entire crowd erupted in cheer and the band took a bow. They marched off the field and Aylx busied himself helping carry the drums and such off the field.

They stood on the field in front of the bleachers and Mr. Silver dismissed the band. Everyone cheered extra loud and ran up the bleachers to go get food.

Aylx slowly followed behind and headed towards the concession stand. He reached the back of the line and pulled out some money until he heard a loud scream.

"Aylx!" He turned and saw three beautiful girls running at him. Irina and Xenovia ran into him and pinned his arms against their bodies and Akeno threw her arms around his neck and planted a kiss on his lips. She pulled back and blushed while she screamed at him.

"You were so amazing! I had no idea how cool and hot you would look out there!" Aylx just blushed and laughed at her.

"Thanks Akeno, I'm glad you enjoyed it."

"We all did sweetie, I think you look extra cute with that suit on too." Irina whispered in his ear. His face got hot and he started to stutter again.

"Oh really…well you look…sexy too…I mean, wait…uh." The girls started laughing and they pulled him back towards their seats.

"Hang on ladies; I'll get us some food okay?"

"Rias already bought something called hot dogs." Xenovia told him. "Come on, let's go silly." She grabbed his hand and pulled him towards Rias and Asia's position. However, before they could even get close to their master and her little blonde servant, they heard a scream.

"Get away from us!" Aylx looked in the direction of the voice.

"That was Asia!" he said, and took off running towards her. When he came closer to the screaming he saw something that made his face fall.

'Not these guys again.' He saw Rias and Asia pinned against the wall by the three guys who had threatened him earlier today. Except this time they brought back up. About eight scary looking guys were trying to get it with Aylx's beautiful new master.

"Hey, how about you losers back off of her!" he screamed.

'Running in with now plan, how typical you idiot.' He said to himself.

"Back off shrimp, I think these babes are gonna do a little something for us now." The guy pinning Rias yelled at him as he made a pelvic movement against her. Aylx looked at him in disgust and ran up at him.

"How about I deck you and then we'll see who takes these girls home?" Aylx screamed. He got within a couple feet before a fist found his ribs and sent him flying.

"Buddy I don't think you know what's actually going on here." The guy pinning Rias mocked him as he let go of her and walked up to Aylx, who was sprawled on the ground. As he got closer to Aylx, the poor beaten kid saw a large burn mark on the side of his face.

"What's up with your face man? You didn't have that this morning." The kid laughed.

"Well your sadistic, devil girlfriend tried to kill me with her lighting powers." He spoke just as Akeno and the others were arriving.

"Oh there she is, so sweetie why don't you explain to him who you are and who I am?" Akeno's face crunched up as she arrived at the scene.

"How about I give you another mark on the hideous face of yours?" The big punk laughed at her.

"Now now my dear Akeno, is that any way to talk to a fellow fallen one?" Akeno looked at him with a face of pure anger and hate, but Aylx could see a twinge of sadness in her eyes. The other punks got behind their leader and allowed Rias and Asia to get behind Akeno.

Aylx sat between them with no idea of the situation he was in now.

"Don't you dare address her in that way!" Rias screamed at the boys. They all laughed at the group of girls and the leader knelled next to Aylx.

"Kid I honestly didn't mean to hurt you or anything; I was just trying to scare you away from these girls. Trust me, they're bad news and you should probably leave before things get too bad." Aylx looked at the punk kid, who was now showing him kindness, like he was trying to look out for him, and he just couldn't wrap his mind around the situation.

Aylx stood up and looked over at Rias and the other girls, confusion covered his face.

"Aylx sweetie, I need you to get over here now!" Akeno shouted at him.

"Get away from them Aylx, they'll hurt you." Irina screamed.

"Will someone just tell me what's going on!" Aylx shouted at the sky.

"Leave him alone you half breed scum, you'll contaminate him!" the punk kid yelled at Akeno.

"Half breed? Contaminate?" Aylx looked back at Akeno and couldn't make his mind about what to do.

"Just shut up! You don't know me you fallen angel monster!" Akeno screamed back. The boys just smiled and laughed and in a split second wings flew out of their backs.

They were huge, ink black, raven wings and the boys looked over the girls like ravens about to dine on their prey.

Rias stood in front of the girls and put up her hands defensively. Black bat wings flew out of the girls backs as they put up their hands to fight.

Rias sighed, "I guess it has to be this way." She snapped her fingers and time froze around them, blocking out all mortal from seeing.

"Wait! What about this one, he can't be allowed to see!" One of the raven wing guys screamed as he pointed at Aylx.

Aylx looked over at Rias, "Rias would you mind telling me what is going on?" The leader of the raven wing guys started to laugh and looked around in disbelief.

"You seriously didn't make him into one of you, there's no way that would be possible." Aylx looked back at him with fear on his face as he walked over to Rias and the others.

"Aylx get behind me and watch the girls fight okay."

"Wait we're fighting them? Why?" Xenovia grabbed Aylx's shoulder and pulled him behind her.

"They're fallen angels, Aylx; they'll kill you and us unless we fight them." Irina told him as she and Xenovia took a fighting stance in front of him. Akeno looked back at Aylx and smiled, trying to reassure him.

"Xenovia, Irina, no one touches him. Understand?" The two girls nodded and stood ready. The next few moments were just a stare down, the male fallen angels grinned at the female devils and no one moved. The fallen angel leader began to speak once again.

"So Akeno, half breed, you ever gonna explain the situation to your little clueless slave?" Rias stood in front of her and spoke back at him in a scary calm voice.

"You will not address my queen in that way, you understand fallen one?" The angel threw his head back in laughter as a spear of gold light appeared in his hand.

"The names Adam girlies, and I'm one of the leaders of the fallen angels in America. So now you know me and I already know all of you, the only one who knows nothing is your poor little boy toy."

Irina screamed over Rias's shoulder, "He isn't a boy toy you monster! Just get lost; we don't want to fight now." Adam smirked and threw his spear at Rias.

"Too bad." Rias jumped straight at the blade and smashed it away with a big red and black pentagram shield. She flew through the air and hit Adam in the face and sent him flying.

'Whoa!' Aylx thought. 'I thought she was all giggly and flirty but…that's not quite right.' While Rias was fitting the angels, Aylx looked over at Akeno right as she snapped her fingers and the next thing Aylx saw was the beautiful girl in a white and red Japanese dress.

'Wait what? How does that help?' He thought. 'And where did my clothes go? I better get those back.' He thought as he watched Akeno fly into the sky and bright yellow lighting flew through the sky all around her. She brought he hand to her mouth and laughed while she licked her finger seductively.

"So Adam, if you know me then you know how much I love to hurt little fallen ones like you." She laughed sadistically and held out her. A huge, bright strand of lighting fell from the sky and struck the ground around the fallen ones. A few of them were able to fly away in time, but most were shocked and flew back unconscious.

Two of them flew at Aylx and the other girls, "Give us the prisoner back!" one of them yelled as a bright colored light rods formed in their hands. 'Dude are those like light sabers!? I want one! Wait...prisoner?' Aylx thought as the angels flew at them. Xenovia grabbed him and jumped out of the way. Irina did the same and Aylx saw a quick flash come from her direction.

When Aylx and Xenovia had regained their footing he looked over at the ditsy girl with the twin tails and saw a small sword in her hands. Aylx looked behind her and saw the fallen angel that was closest to her, collapsed on the floor.

"Whoa, Irina, were did that sword come from!?" She looked at him and winked.

"I'll explain later Aylx, just focus on staying alive." As she spoke, the other angel made another swipe at Aylx and Xenovia. Aylx turned to run, but Xenovia grabbed his arm. He looked back at her and saw her face, completely calm, looking down at a huge gold and blue sword in her hand.

'Whoa, now that's a sweet sword!' he thought. The fallen angel got closer and closer and Xenovia didn't move. The angel eventually got within five feet and Xenovia moved in a split second. She went from Aylx's side to the ground behind the fallen angel in a split second. She had jumped right at the angel and slashed him completely in half with one deadly swipe of her massive sword. She rose back up and looked at Aylx with a smile.

"You like that?" she asked.

"Yes! That was amazing." Xenovia blushed and walked back towards Aylx and Irina when a scream interrupted everything.

The three of them turned around and saw two of the angels holding Asia and Rias, who were still fighting and screaming, while the lovely Akeno was lying, unconscious, on the ground. Aylx's face fell and he realized something, he had no idea what to do or how to help.

Then another scream turned his attention back to his sword wielding friends. Adam and another fallen angel were carrying Xenovia and Irina back to their little group of hostages. Adam landed and punched Xenovia in the face.

"Hold these two Roger." The other angel smiled and nodded as he received the two girls. Adam walked over to Aylx and his yellow spear formed in his hand.

"Listen up kid, your memory has already been wiped once so that's why none of this makes sense to you, but I'm gonna need to kill you now. You've been transformed into an abomination and you'll just cause problems. Sorry kid, them's the brakes. Hopefully this holy light will still kill you though; you should have enough devil blood in you for it to work." Adam brought the blade behind his back and brought it around in a horizontal arc. Aylx didn't register the situation until it was too late and he jumped back at the last second. The blade cut hit chest and he screamed in pain.

'Why is this happening?' he thought. Then the end of the pole hit him and sent him flying. He landed a few feet away and he started bleeding out the back of his head. He could faintly hear Rias still screaming, but when he looked up he saw Adam punch her and knock her out. He looked at all the girls, lying on the ground unconscious. He started to cry through his barley open eyes.

'Why couldn't I have helped them?' he thought. 'They tried to protect me. Why would they do that, I'm nothing? Why did this fight have to happen?' He brought up his arms and tried to lift his upper body.

'No way I'm dying here. Not in front of Akeno and Rias. I'm gonna save them all and i'm gonna take them home with me.' He pulled himself to his feet and tried to come up with some kind of plan. He looked at Akeno on the ground. His gaze, hazy with tears, went from her to the girl's that were being fondled by the black winged angels. They held the poor unconscious girls and felt them up without the girls even knowing. Aylx screamed at them and he didn't even register what he said. The fallen angels turned towards him and shock took over their faces.

Because the figure that was once a weak, high school boy, had turned into possibly the strongest monster to ever exist.

Aylx's body was sparking with black and gold strands of lighting, each of them fighting for control. The air behind him was dominated by two huge, white feathered, bat wings. His eyes were the same sky blue, but they burned with an angry red fire inside them. His face was a pure white color, but had a grim expression. The fallen angels went limp when they looked into his eyes. They averted their gaze towards his torso and arms, but found no comfort there either. For his shirt had been torn to pieces by the fighting energy waves going over his body. His abs were now fully exposed and his arms showed a great muscle indention than before. And lastly, possibly the scariest part of the boys new figure, was the great golden sword he held in his left hand and the red glove that covered his right.

Aylx had been transformed in his rage, and he was now possibly one of the strongest creature to ever live. A half angel, who was originally direct descendant from the original god, a half devil, a member of the great Gremory house, and the wielder of both the original Excalibur sword and the Hand of the Red Dragon Emperor, the Boosted Gear.

"Those girls are mine, and they are coming home with me." He whispered as he pointed his sword at Adam's neck.


	8. Chapter 8

My King, My Queen, My Knight, My Bishop, and My Kingdom

Chapter 8

The parking lot sat, silent, on the opposite side of the road from the football stadium. Time began to move again and the mortals went about their night as if nothing had happened. Except something had, war had begun.

Several dark figures flew through the air towards the parking lot and the ground shook at their landing. A single, large, figure flew slowly towards them and landed on the ground with grace, its great white wings folded into its back on landing. He slowly walked to the far end of the lot and sat a few smaller figures by a small car. The figure turned and a powerful black and gold aura exploded off him as he started forward. The crippled creatures in the crater began to rise and great rods of light formed in their hands.

"You think you can kill us, abomination!" The group's leader shouted.

"Yes." The single figure whispered back coolly.

His pace was slow as he covered the lot in slow strides, with his sword held by his side and his right hand, covered in red metal, was clenched. The beaten and battered fallen angles ran after at the mysterious creature and threw several dozen rods of light at him. The figure moved in a blur as he deflected almost everyone and only three of the rods grazed his arms.

He didn't flinch, even though a massive amount of black mist flew out of his cuts. Part of him seemed to be crippled by pain and the other, more dominant half, seemed energized by the holy light.

Two of the angels came at him from the side and slashed at him. He blocked the one on the left with his sword and spun him around his body. He grabbed the right one's head with his great red glove and, during the spin, threw him into the ground. The one who was deflected was able to fly a few feet before turning around to see the great, white winged, figure flying right at him.

The gold and silver sword slammed against his light rod and the two engaged in a flurry of parries and strikes. The white winged creature was clearly winning from the start. It was as if he was toying with the older, larger black winged monster. A smile came across his face as he deflected the light sword and opened up the creature for his final blow. The fallen angel looked at him in shock.

'I saw the same look on the other one…that same sadistic glee.' The angel's thoughts stopped there as the blade cut through his blocking hands and then down into his head. The angel fell through the sky and landed next to his friend who had been slammed into the ground a few moments earlier.

There were only three figures remaining, the leader and his two rather large looking bodyguards. The young, skinny, boy, named Aylx, slowly brought himself to the ground in front of them and spoke with a bored, calm, tone.

"You assaulted and injured my master and my friends. Do you realize how angry I am with you? How dare you crummy dark angels touch the breasts of my Rias, my Akeno, my Xenovia, my Irina, and my Asia. I should cut off your hands…slowly." The half angel, half demon, named Aylx whispered to them.

The black and gold energy was still traveling all over his body and it shocked him all over; however he never seemed to notice it. He just looked straight ahead at the three soldiers and smiled as he raised his sword.

"Before I destroy all of you, tell me what I really am." Aylx told them. The leader, Adam, stepped forward and two swords of light appeared in his hands.

"You're a descendent from the original God boy, an angel. You are the only creature currently in existence that has the power to wield the true Excalibur. But you had to go on and ruin your purity by becoming a half devil. I'm amazed the sword still responds to you after you're dramatic change." Adam got within a foot of Aylx's face and placed one of his swords on his neck.

"You're an abomination now little boy, and I'm gonna put you and your little harem of ugly sluts down right here." Aylx smirked and Adam's cocky smile morphed into a face of rage.

He made an x slash at Aylx's neck but Aylx was able to evade the swipe by back flipping right when the blades crossed in front of his neck. He landed a few feet away and held the golden sword in his red plated hand.

"However, I do not know how you got the boosted gear; do you know what that is Aylx?" Aylx studied the red gauntlet and smiled.

"Don't know, don't care. All I know is that it gives me some extra power to beat your face in with." Adam stepped back and brought his swords up to defend himself.

'What's up with this kid? One minute he is all weak and pathetic and protecting the girls and now he's standing up to me and he has that creepy sadistic smile on his face. Just like that other one…' Adam screamed and ran right at Aylx, his swords were flying around him in a flurry and the two swordsmen meet.

Aylx grabbed one of the swords with his gauntlet and blocked the other with the sword. He applied pressure and broke the sword that was lodged in his fist and began to parry and exchange blows with Adam. As it became more and more apparent that Aylx was going to be the victor and Adam's henchmen decided to join the fray.

Aylx had just deflected Adam and the fallen angel had fallen back a few steps, just as his body guard ran beside him and threw a spear at Aylx. Aylx easily struck it with his sword and deflected it. He began to walk slowly toward the awestruck body guard, but the second henchmen ran at him from the right with a hammer of light and Aylx had to counter quickly.

He grabbed the handle of the weapon with his red armored hand and held the fallen angel in place. The boy slowly pulled back his sword and made three quick swipes before anyone could have reacted.

The fallen angel's began to spew blood from his chest, groin, and neck. His body fell down, motionless, and his head slowly rolled to the left and fell off his shoulders. Aylx drove his sword into the dead body and twisted it around, covering it in blood. When he pulled it out, he brought the blade to his mouth and began to laugh manically while he licked the blade.

The two remaining fallen angels stepped back in horror of their unnatural foe. Aylx winked at them and dashed at an incredible speed and began to swing his sword wildly. Adam's body guard blocked each heavy blow with the pole of his spear until Aylx brought his sword up from the ground and knocked the spear into the air. He let his sword finish its arc and brought his right hand up to punch the body guard in the chest. Aylx tried to bring his fist back but he felt an unusual amount of weight on his wrist.

He looked at the fallen one and saw that his fist was completely through the creature's chest. He giggled and pulled his hand out. He grinned as he held his hand in front of his face and admired the glistening blood that shined in the light from the street lamps. He grabbed the angel's face and began to smash him into the ground long after he had already died of blood loss. Aylx laughed like a maniac the whole time and screamed insane verses that should have been included in every Edgar Allen Poe novel ever.

"I love the way your face smashes into the concrete little fallen one. You like this? Wait…was that a no? Well then maybe you shouldn't have touched my Rias or my Akeno you monster! Oh speaking of touching I just remembered something." Aylx lifted the dead creature and grabbed his hand in his red plated grasp.

"I hope you're still alive enough to hear the sound." Aylx slowly began to pull his hands off his body. The bones stretched and broke and the skin ripped and tore.

"Oh what a fantastic sound." _Rip_! The hands flew from the man's body and landed a few feet away. Aylx threw his head back and laughed as the body fell at his feet once again. He laughed and laughed until he felt a sharp pain in his chest.

He looked down and saw the deceased angel's spear lodged in his chest cavity. Aylx turned around to see Adam grinning behind him. He looked tired and beaten, blood covered most of his clothes and face and he panted like he had just run twenty marathons.

"Got ya, abomination." Aylx fell to his knees and, as if Adam had opened a flood gate of pain with the wound he gave him, Aylx screamed. The gold and black energy that flowed throughout his body began to speed across him faster and it shocked him all over even fiercer. His original personality had been given control of the body once again, and it was in pain.

"Where am I!?" he screamed.

"Why is there so much pain? Where's…" he fell down from the pain and began to black out.

"Akeno…"

The last thing he saw was Adam redrawing his wings and taking a phone out of his pocket.

"Better tell the higher ups. This could lead to something bad." The fallen angel flew away and didn't even turn back to collect his companion's bodies. Aylx's eyes closed and he blacked out, now back in control of his body once again.

'What happened?' the question rang in his head as the darkness took over him.


	9. Chapter 9

My King, My Queen, My Knight, My Bishop, and My Kingdom

Chapter 9

It was early morning and the quiet suburban street was dark and silent. All of a sudden, a bright red light appeared outside a house and seven figures emerged from it. A small, silver haired girl was carrying a few unconscious girls a boy. She opened the door to the small, single story house and laid the bodies down in the living room floor. She then proceed to walk into the kitchen, grab a candy bar, set on the chair she had claimed as her own, and watch TV. A few minutes later some of the bodies began to stir and awaken.

Rias, Xenovia, and Asia sat up and looked around, confused. Rias looked up at the cute silver haired Koneko who had saved them from the fallen angels.

"Koneko, what happened? How did you find us?" she asked. Koneko nibbled on the candy bar and looked at her master, her face emotionless as always.

"You all didn't come back so I had to go to the school and look. I heard loud noises coming from the parking lot and when I got there Aylx was fighting several fallen angels to protect you all." Rias looked over at the boy's sleeping body.

"He was fighting? But I saw them knock him out before they got me." Koneko shrugged.

"Guess he got back up when he realized how bad the situation was. He got most of them, only one got away." Rias was awestruck and crawled over the Aylx's body. She placed her hand on his chest and cupped his cheek.

"How did you…wait is this…blood?" She rubbed his chest and pulled her hand away to find it covered in blood.

"Oh no, Aylx what happened to you?" She looked at him and tears formed in her eyes.

'I should have taken better care of him. He's hurt now because we couldn't help him.' She thought. Asia stood next to her red haired master and looked at her friend's beaten body.

"Rias, can I try and heal him?" Rias whipped her eyes and stood up.

"Please do Asia, save him." Asia smiled and went to work on Aylx's body. Rias walked over to an unconscious Akeno and Irina and looked them over.

'Akeno got beat up pretty bad, but she should be fine in the morning. Irina doesn't even have a scratch on her except for the big bruise on her head. She'll be fine in a bit as well.' Rias sighed, relieved that no one else was badly injured. Xenovia stood up and tapped her shoulder.

"Lady Rias, I would like to Irina to mine and Asia's room to care for her." Rias nodded.

"Of course Xenovia, go ahead. I'm glad you're alright as well." Xenovia smiled and picked up her friend's body to begin treating her back to full health. Meanwhile, Aylx's wounds were closing thanks to Asia, but it would be awhile before he was up and moving around after this fight.

'How did he get so beaten up?' the blonde devil thought.

_A little later..._ Asia had set Aylx and Akeno in Aylx's bed and she was attempting to wake the two up.

"Please get up, one of you!" Rias walked in and sat at the foot of the bed to observer her injured servants. Aylx's clothes had been removed and he was lying next to Akeno in just his underwear.

"Why didn't you have to take off Akeno's cloths Asia?" Rias asked.

"Her only wounds were around her head and on her limbs, she's fine now. I also thought that Aylx would heal best if all his body was exposed to fresh air." Rias nodded and bit her thumb.

'I hope they get up soon, the anxiety is killing me. I have to find out who did this and get them back for it.' Rias stood up and went into the bathroom to get changed for bed. She put on one of Aylx's white t-shirts (did these girls bring any of their own clothes?) and went back to his room to sleep and try to heal her two servants. She walked back in and saw Asia lying, asleep, on Aylx's chest.

"Please be okay." She whispered in her sleep.

Rias smiled and went out into the living room and slept on the couch with Koneko.

_The next morning, about eight..._

Akeno opened her eyes and looked up at the ceiling.

'Am I…safe?' She sat up and stretched her arms. Her right hand landed on a soft, firm surface which caused her to look at the other bodies in her bed. She saw Aylx resting on the opposite side of the bed and Asia was sleeping between them, hugging and pressed against Aylx's back.

'He's safe! They're all safe!' Akeno smiled and shook Asia to wake her up.

"Hey Asia, get up." She whispered. Asia's cute emerald eyes opened and she sat up, her blonde hair falling all across the bed as it mixed in with Akeno's.

"Akeno, I'm so glad you're safe and awake!" Asia exclaimed as she hugged her senior devil.

"It's nice to see you too Asia, how is Aylx?" Asia pulled out of the hug and frowned.

"All his wounds are healed, but it appears whatever he did to fight off the fallen angels took its toll on him. He's been sound asleep since Koneko found us at the school." Akeno looked over at him.

'He fought off the angels to save us? I really hope he is okay." Asia looked back up at the worried Akeno and tried to think of a way to lighten the mood.

"Let's go get some breakfast, I'm sure all the others are up and well by now." Akeno nodded and got out of bed. She pulled off Aylx's dirty hoddie and threw it downstairs as she walked into the kitchen. The two devils walked into the kitchen and saw all the other girls seating around the dining room table eating breakfast, they all had on plain t-shirts and shorts.

"Akeno, you're okay!" Rias exclaimed. She jumped up and ran over to one of her oldest servants and hugged her.

"It's good to see you too Rias. Would you mind filling me in on what happened?" Rias pulled back and looked around embarrassed.

"None of us really know." Rias admitted.

"All we know is that we were all beaten and in the process of being fondled until Aylx got up and fought the angels off." Xenovia chimed in. Koneko walked in from the living room and took a seat on the counter.

"And he even killed most of them. Only one got away." Akeno had so many mixed emotions after hearing all the info.

'He fought them all off just for us…that sounds a lot like what…Issei would have done. Maybe he thinks we're…special to him.' Akeno had a strange sensation go through her chest and her heart and it left her feeling…loved.

'He fought for me. Does that mean he…actually feels that way about me?' Akeno then had a realization of what she's been doing since she meet poor little Aylx.

'I've just flirted with him as a way of filling up the void in my heart that Issei's death left. Maybe he actually is special to me...'she thought and she smiled at the realization of Aylx's affection towards her.

As all these thoughts were soaring through her head, the other girls were having their own epiphanies about the new devil boy. Each one of them came to the same conclusion as Akeno; they had all just been using his kind nature as a way to fill the holes that death had left in their hearts. But now, they knew that there was something special going on with that boy.

And the race for Aylx's affection truly began.

After the girls ate breakfast, the rest of the day passed just like any other Saturday. The kids were outside playing in the fall weather, the teens were inside sleeping and resting, and everything was quiet and peaceful. Aylx slept the whole day as he tried to regain his strength. The girls on the other hand decided to make themselves useful to their new host.

Asia and Irina set out to the store to buy some groceries, Xenovia and Akeno began cleaning the house, Koneko sat around and ate all day, and Rias went to the school to add some more devilish aspects to the new clubroom. Xenovia and Akeno finished cleaning around eleven and decided to check on their sleepy little prince. The two girls walked into his room and sat at the foot of his bed. They watched him sleep, half naked.

"He's so peaceful looking." Akeno started. Xenovia nodded.

"And cute." The two girls looked at each other and laughed.

"He totally is." Akeno agreed.

"I wonder how he feels about girls walking around his house in nothing but t-shirts and bloomers." Xenovia asked. Akeno giggled as she crawled into bed and moved closer to Aylx's motionless body.

"I'm sure he loves it. Or at least kind of enjoys it." She said as she crawled in bed next to him.

"Xenovia, do you mind if I just sleep next to him for a while and keep him company?" Xenovia smiled.

"Sure thing Akeno, have fun." She replied as she walked out of the teenage boy's room. Akeno waited for the door to shut before she jumped out of the bed and went to work.

'Okay I gotta find something useful in here.' She told herself as she walked over to his computer and went to browsing history.

"What do you like little Aylx? How can I make you happy once you wake up?" Akeno scrolled through the history.

'Gosh it's nothing but music videos, random video game stuff, and Facebook pages.' She thought. She kept scrolling for a few minutes until she came upon something that Aylx thought he had thoroughly deleted.

"Oh my my, what do we have here?" Akeno said to herself as she clicked on a link and a page full of pictures of girls in cheerleader uniforms, neko suits, and maid uniforms popped up.

"So you like it when girls dress up?" Akeno said to herself. "I can use this."

She kept looking through his history for a few minutes before she got all the info she needed and got off the computer.

"Now let's find out what kind of girls you like." Akeno walked over to his book shelf and grabbed his three books of poetry and short stories.

'I should probably share these with the others. At least give them a fair chance.' She giggled and began to read. After a few minutes of reading she got all the info she needed and got back in bed with her prince and savior.

"Oh boy Aylx, you're in for a treat when you get up. I even printed out some of those pictures and put them in the other girls' rooms so they could help too." Akeno smiled and curled up to her friend and held him close.

"You're going to wake up, you're going to fall in love with me, and you will never get hurt again." She giggled and pressed his face into her chest as she laid with him for her afternoon nap.


	10. Chapter 10

My King, My Queen, My Knight, My Bishop, and My Kingdom

Chapter 10

Aylx finally opened his eyes around lunch time on Sunday. His face and every inch of his body hurt. He was barely able to force his eyes open and he started to moan.

"Oh wow, that's a lot of pain." He said to himself. Then he noticed an odd sensation on his left side. He tried to roll over but was only able to slightly turn his head. His eyes and face were assaulted by long brown hair.

"Irina…is that you?" He heard the girl yawn and begin to wake up.

"Aylx…are you awake?" The cute, purple eyed, girl raised her head and smiled at him.

"Good morning sleepy head. I'm so happy you're finally awake." She crawled onto his chest and laid her head on his shoulder. Her breasts, which were barley contained in another one of Aylx's t-shirts, were pushing against his bare chest as she brought her head next to his neck.

"I'm really happy you're awake. Thank you for saving me…I mean us…" she pressed her lips to his cheek as she spoke.

Aylx blushed, 'her lips are so soft and her hair smells so good! She must have stolen my mom's herbal essence shampoo. Wait…MOM!' Aylx tried to rise up but he immediately fell back down in pain.

"Oww! Irina, do you know if my mom is home yet?" Irina looked at him with that cute ditsy look that made her look even more irresistible.

"No she hasn't. I wonder why that is." She out a finger up to her mouth and looked out the window, clearly puzzled as well.

Aylx sighed, "Its okay Irina I'll call her later, as soon as I'm back on my feet. Why were you in bed with me anyway?" Irina rose up onto her knees and leaned over him, smiling down at him.

"All of the girls are taking shifts in sleeping with you. We wanted someone to be there when you woke up and I guess I was the lucky girl." When she said this she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed against him. Aylx tensed from the pain of having a girl lay on him and Irina rolled off immediately.

"Oh Aylx I'm so sorry. How about I go get Asia and she'll try to heal you some more okay?" Aylx was about to respond, but Irina was already running down the hallway after the cute little blonde girl.

He looked out the window that was right next to his bed, 'How long have I been out?' he thought. He heard a loud noise and jerked his head toward the door.

"He's awake?!" he heard screams echoing throughout the house and then the girls started running for his room. The next thing he knew, he saw Akeno running into his room and jumping into bed with him. She flew under the covers and ended up on top of him.

"Hey Akeno are you…" he was cut off as Akeno grabbed his cheek and pushed their lips together.

'I missed this feeling. Her lips are the best lips ever.' Aylx thought as he started to blush throughout the rest of the kiss. Akeno didn't get off him until Irina and the other girls had appeared at his door too.

"Akeno get off him! Do you know how much pain he is in?" Rias told her. Akeno pulled back and frowned as she rolled into the open spot on the bed next to him. She latched onto his arm and held it close to her. Tears were covering his face now.

"I'm just so glad you're finally back up Aylx." Was all she said before she closed her eyes and buried herself into his side.

Aylx laughed and looked over at the other girls. They all had pretty much the same outfit as Irina. They all had one of his t-shirts on and a few, Rias, Akeno, and Xenovia, had knee high socks on.

"It's good to see all of you again. Is everyone okay?" Rias smiled at him and approached his bed with Asia by her side.

"Yes we are all okay, thanks to you." Aylx's face became confused again.

"What do you mean, thanks to me? I got knocked out right?" Rias stopped dead in her tracks.

"But Koneko said that you fought off all the angels and saved us before you collapsed. You killed like four of them right?" Aylx sat up and brought his hands to his face.

"I don't remember anything after the leader guy slashed my gut and sent my flying." Akeno sat up and put her arms around him.

"I'm sorry I couldn't protect you." Aylx looked into her sweet, magenta eyes and smiled at her.

"Akeno it wasn't…" he was cut off yet again as Xenovia and Irina jumped into bed with him and grabbed onto his arms.

"We're sorry too! They got behind us and we got distracted." Irina cried out as tears formed in her eyes.

"We should have paid better attention." Xenovia said as she began to tear up as well. Aylx got up and looked at each of the girls setting in his bed, each on the verge of tears.

"Xenovia, Irina you two did all you could. It wasn't your fault at all. I should have been the one to take care of you two but I don't even have any powers yet that I know of." The two sword wielding devils smiled at him and wiped away their tears.

Aylx walked over and stood right in front of Akeno. He took her hands and looked back into her eyes.

'My god her eyes are so incredible and pretty.' he thought as he looked at her adorable face.

"Akeno it wasn't your fault either. You did the best you could and when I saw you unconscious I wished that I could have saved you too." Aylx started to tear up at the memory of Akeno's almost lifeless looking body lying on the ground at some monsters feet. Akeno smiled and cupped his cheek.

"I'll just make myself stronger and then my sweet prince will never get hurt again." Aylx smiled at her and blushed.

'She sounds so possessive….I love it!' he thought. Then Aylx felt a pair of hands run down his shoulders and wrap around his upper chest. He looked up and saw red hair fall over his head as Rias bent over and kissed his head.

"I'll protect you too Aylx. Don't worry." Aylx smiled and waited for Rias to release him before crawling, weakly, back into bed.

"Excuse me, Asia, would you mind trying to heal me and get the pain out of my body?" Asia smiled and ran to his side.

"Of course I'll help you Aylx! Just tell me where it hurts." Aylx pondered the question for a moment and came up with his answer.

"Everywhere." He said.

Asia giggled and brought her hands up. Her small ring began to glow green and Aylx felt all the pain leave his body.

"Oh wow, Asia that feels so nice! Thank you." Asia giggled and blushed.

"Please Aylx, anything for you." She smiled at him before walking behind Rias.

'He is so cute.' She thought. 'And I've never seen a man in his underwear before…' she looked at him from behind Rias and got red in the face. Rias looked at her and seemed to read her mind.

"Aylx, it would appear that Asia enjoys looking at your body." Rias teased the cute blonde. Aylx sat up startled and, blushing, he looked at the cute blonde girl who was still hiding behind her taller, red haired master. The other girls reacted in a different way than Aylx.

Akeno and Irina got irritated and each of them sat on the bed next to Aylx and grabbed his arms.

Xenovia just looked at him, clueless, and started to think of his body in a more sexual way.

Aylx rubbed the back of his head and smiled.

'Oh crap, what do I do? I need to get us off this subject before I start getting dirty thoughts while I'm in my underwear.'

"How about you girls get some breakfast and I'll take a shower and change." Rias smiled at him.

"Asia, Xenovia, come help me make breakfast. Akeno, Irina, since you two were so jealous of Asia commenting on his body, why don't you two go with him into the shower." Akeno and Irina smiled and looked at Aylx.

"What…no don't do that! That's wrong!" Asia and Xenovia walked out, followed closely by Rias who shut the door.

"Have fun you tree." she said with a wink.

Aylx looked at both of the girls; he had an awkward smile on his face.

"So you two don't need to do this. That Rias is so funny right…" he stopped mid sentence because Irina walked over to his closet and pulled an outfit for him. She threw him some grey skinny jeans and a black t-shirt that said "Come to the dark side, we have cookies." Akeno looked up at him with a seductive twinkle in her eye and the same look in her smile.

"Shall we my beloved prince?" Aylx sighed and walked toward the shower.

_One shower later…_

Aylx ran out of the bathroom with a towel flapping around his lower body. Irina and Akeno walked out of the bathroom, completely naked, and laughed.

"He is gonna have to get used to this." Irina said.

Akeno laughed, "Weren't you a bit impressed though."

Irina nodded, "And I thought he was pretty impressive even with the underwear on." She giggled and the two girls went back into the bathroom and dried themselves off.

Aylx slammed the door and locked it.

'I am safe, for now.' Then the memory of the girls' bodies came back to him and he smiled.

'It was pretty nice when they first got in and then they got close…' he shook his head.

'No, no bad thoughts!'

He threw the towel onto his bed and grabbed the outfit Irina picked out. He changed and walked out to the living room, making sure to walk by the bathroom as sneakily as possible.

'Phew, made it.' He sat on the couch and leaned his head back. He closed his eyes and rested a bit, the bathroom episode was a bit strenuous on him. He only had a few moments of peace before he felt a new presence rest on his lap.

He opened his eyes and saw the beautiful, red haired, Rias sitting on his lap.

"Oh hi Rias how are you?" She smiled at him and placed her arm around his shoulder.

"I'm very good Aylx, did you have a nice shower with my other servants?" Aylx looked away from her and blushed.

"Yeah…it was okay." Rias laughed.

"I appreciate your honesty, and I think they do to." Aylx followed the direction of Rias's gaze and saw Akeno and Irina. But there was something about them that made his gaze stay on them for forever and he started to drool.

Akeno was wearing a black and red cheerleader outfit that was **very** revealing and Irina had put on a black bikini with a black tail and black cat ears.

'How did they know…?' Aylx questioned.

Rias giggled and waved her hand at the girls.

"Could you two save that for later, I need to talk to Aylx a bit." The two girls made pouty faces and walked back towards Aylx's room, but not without a wink directed at him. Aylx's mouth was dry and he looked back at Rias with a look of disbelief.

"Do you think it's too much Aylx?" she asked, she actually looked worried that they were making him uncomfortable.

"No it's not too much; it's just that I'm not use to it. I went from being an unknown loser to living with six beautiful girls who all fell in love with me. It's just really confusing to me."

Rias smiled, "Does it feel nice to be loved Aylx?" Aylx smiled at her.

"It feels really really nice. Do you think they know I love them back…do you think Akeno…" Rias laughed and cupped his cheek.

"I can tell her later. But right now we have something more important to talk about." Aylx looked at Rias's now serious face and shuttered.

"What is it Rias?" He asked.

"Do you know what you are now Aylx?" Aylx shook his head violently.

"Nope. Not at all." Rias chuckled and patted his head. She brought her legs up and laid them over his so she could get more comfortable.

"Well Aylx, you've heard mention of the angel baby that was stolen from heaven by fallen angels right?" Aylx nodded.

"Well that baby was you." Aylx's jaw dropped.

"What? How does that work? How did I get here then?" Rias giggled at the poor confused teen.

"Well when my servant Issei went to try and save Asia he ran into the same room that you were in before he died. His boosted gear, the hand of the Red Dragon Emperor, saw you and Issei mad it teleport you to a safe location before he died." Aylx saw tears in Rias's eyes when she was recounting her beloved's demise.

'It will still be awhile before I accept anyone into my heart after him.' She thought.

"So that explains how I got here, but why didn't the angels find me immediately?" Aylx asked.

"Well your "mom" found you and took you in and raised you like a normal child. Any fallen angel on this side of the world wouldn't have known what you looked like and since they saw you as another kid, they didn't look too much into it. Besides, none of them even knew where you had gone."

"So that means that the ones at the football game didn't know I was an angel?" Rias frowned.

"They figured it out. The leader was able to detect your holy presence and the Excalibur's presence. He put two and two together and discovered that you're the missing angel." Aylx was confused.

"But how I become a devil? And why would you make me a devil if I was an angel in the first place?" Rias sighed.

"I don't know why I did it. I just wanted a kind-hearted boy to come into our lives and to be close to me and the other girls again. We've been so lonely since the others...died. All the other guys do is stare at us and drool. They treat us terribly."

Aylx sighed, 'I apologize for my gender.' He thought.

"But, you were so kind! I decided that I had to bring you into our lives, my life. So, since you were unaware of your holy power and your angelic beginnings, I was able to turn you into a devil. If an angel is either unaware of its true race or it is willing then it can be turned into a half angel, half devil." Aylx looked at Rias; he now understood what he really was.

'That must be why the light rods didn't kill me or hurt me like it did the others. So I'm a half angel, why do I get the feeling this could cause problems?'

"Rias I'm glad I joined you and your household." Aylx said with a cute smile at his master. Rias smiled back and brought Aylx's head into her chest. She held him there and stroked his head.

'We were right to pick this one. I don't care who comes after us because he's an angel, I'll stay with him till the end.' Rias decided.

It was odd; this was the same way that every member of the household felt about their dear prince Aylx.

Rias let go of his head and looked him in the eyes.

"I think your two biggest fans are waiting for you Aylx. Better not keep them waiting." Rias smiled and poked his nose. They both blushed and Rias stood up to allow Aylx the stand up. Aylx rose from the couch and accidentally caused Rias to slip on the floor. He ran over to catch her but ended up falling underneath her.

He opened his eyes and saw the beautiful red head lying on top of him. Her hair covered their two faces in a veil of red. Her soft body pressed against his and the two looked into each other's eyes. Rias blushed and brought her head closer to Aylx's.

'I hope her hair acts like a curtain, because Akeno would kill me if she saw this.'

Rias pressed her lips against his and Aylx accepted the kiss passionately. The two begin to make out and their tongues wrestled behind the red hair curtain. The two finally pulled back and Rias gave a cute, little girl like giggle.

"Maybe I should go change into the outfit Akeno got for me too. Why don't you come to your room in a few minutes Aylx?" Rias got off him and began to walk away, shaking her butt with every step. Aylx watched her go and then he looked up at the ceiling.

'I'm so glad I woke up.'


	11. Chapter 11

My King, My Queen, My Knight, My Bishop, and My Kingdom

Chapter 11

Aylx continued to stare up at the ceiling for a few more minutes.

'Why are they doing this for me?' he pondered.

'Well Rias told me to wait a few minutes until they were all ready, might as well get some food.' He stood up and walked into the kitchen but then something caught his eye.

He had just opened the fridge and was grabbing a coke when he looked down the hall and saw Asia standing in the hallway alone.

'Wonder what she's doing.' Aylx thought. He grabbed another soda and approached the adorable blonde girl.

"Hey Asia, do you want to come sit with me for a bit?" he asked her. Asia spun around and blushed in surprise.

"Oh hi Aylx! Oh boy, that drink for me?" She grabbed the drink and popped the top. She closed her eyes as she started to drink and Aylx couldn't take his eyes off her.

'She is so unbelievably cute, like it shouldn't be legal.' Asia finished her drink and looked up at Aylx. She smiled and stuck her tongue out at him.

"What are you looking at Aylx?" The poor boy stepped back and put his hand behind his head awkwardly.

"Oh nothing…it's just that you're…really cute." He muttered the last part and Asia got closer to him. She stood on her tippy toes and put her face against his.

"What did you say Aylx? I didn't catch the last part." She smiled at him, her emerald eyes could see right through him.

'She is doing this on purpose.' Aylx thought as he blushed and turned his head away from the cute blonde's gaze.

"I said that you're really cute." Asia giggled and landed a kiss on his cheek.

"Aylx you're too sweet." She laughed and walked away with her drink. Aylx came off the wall and place his hand on the lid, ready to pop open his drink.

"I think I may be getting a little better at this." He said to himself with a smile as he opened his drink. As soon as he heard the pop of the cap, he was drenched in the brown liquid.

"Ah! Crap when did I shake this stupid thing up so much?" he screamed as he ran into the kitchen and threw the can in the sink. He then realized that the whole time Asia had him pinned against the wall, he was shaking like crazy.

'Okay, I'm not as good as I thought.' He thought to himself and laughed. He grabbed a rag and started to pat at the wet spot on his shirt.

'Crap, now I have to go get another shirt.' He walked past the living room and saw Asia and Koneko setting on the couch watching TV.

"She didn't shake hers' up, ugh." Aylx muttered to himself as he took of the dirty shirt and threw it downstairs. He made it to his door and stopped outside.

"I don't remember shutting the door." He thought as he slowly turned the handle and opened the door. He was then greeted by the most wonderful thing his eyes had ever seen.

Setting in his room were four amazing looking girls, each one in a custom outfit. Xenovia sat on his bed with a leopard print one piece on with black boots and spotted cat ears with a black tail.

Sitting next to her was Irina, who still had her black bikini and cat ears and tail on, but she had covered her top in one of Aylx's sweatshirts and she looked absolutely adorable. Her purple eyes and ditsy face we're to die for and having them coupled with this sexy and cuddly outfit made her irresistible. Aylx couldn't even take his eyes off her so he could look at the other girls.

After a few more moments of starring he got his fill and turned his head to the two girls who were posing on his desk.

First was Rias who had put on the black and red cheerleader outfit that Akeno had on earlier. It hugged her figure even tighter than it did Akeno's and she looked like the most well endorsed super model ever. She was sitting in his spinney chair with her legs crossed her head tilted to the side. She smiled seductively at him and winked when he started looking at her figure again. He moved from her upper body and began to examine her super short mini skirt and her long soft looking legs.

'I was once resting on those.' Aylx thought with glee written on his face.

He was finally able to look away from Rias's seductive stance and looked over at the girl he cared for a bit more than all the others. Akeno was standing against the back wall and when he finally looked at her she began to walk towards lucky little Aylx. She had on a new cheerleader outfit; this one was white and blue. It was a two piece so Aylx could easily see her chest and most of her figure. Her breasts were basically popping out of the top and the skirt swayed so much with each step that it flashed him. Akeno got close enough to him and grabbed his hands.

Xenovia and Irina parted and Akeno threw the boy onto the bed. She crawled on top of him and looked at his cute, nervous, blushing face.

"We just wanted to thank you for saving us at the football game and for all the kindness you've given us recently." Aylx looked up into her eyes and this time he made the first move. He grabbed the back of her head and pulled her into a kiss. He undid the knot that kept her hair in a ponytail and let it fall over both of them.

"I like it better this way." He said when the two finally broke from their kiss. Akeno smiled down at her prince and started to blush. The two devils looked into each other's eyes, they had both already been through so much and were growing closer and closer with each minute together.

"Akeno I…" Aylx began, but he was cut off when Irina jumped on Akeno's back and pushed her against Aylx even more.

"Aylx, I want a turn with you too." She whined in the cutest voice Aylx had ever heard.

"A turn…with me?" Aylx was still getting use to the idea of Akeno liking him this way; it would be awhile before he accepted all the other girls.

Irina nodded in response and pushed Akeno off of him.

"What did you do that for?!" Akeno shot back at her as Irina laid on Aylx's chest and brought her head next to his. Irina looked over the boy and smiled, teasingly, at Akeno.

"You had your turn silly. It's my turn." Aylx started to blush and looked at the other girls nervously.

'Why do I feel like this won't end well?' he thought as Irina kissed his neck and started to rub his chest.

"Aylx I wanted to thank you for saving us too." She grabbed his hand and placed it on her chest.

"Do you like my outfit; I bought it just for you." She rose to her knees and struck at cute pose and she clawed the air like a cat.

"I LOVE IT!" Aylx cried out and he immediately regained his composer.

"I mean, it's all right I guess." Irina giggled and grabbed onto his arm as she curled up into a ball against his side. Her skin was so soft and she smelled so good, Aylx couldn't get enough.

And now it was the blue haired ones turn. Xenovia jumped onto Aylx's chest and planted a kiss right on his lips.

"Hey!" Irina, Rias, and Akeno all yelled at the same. Xenovia broke the kiss and looked at them with a confused look on her face.

"What is wrong with this?" she asked them.

'She seriously doesn't understand how this stuff works does she. Well…it's not like I'm complaining.' Aylx thought with a smile as the blue haired devil tried to defend her actions.

"I was just repaying my fellow servant for the service he provided in saving us." She explained. Irina and Rias just sighed and giggled, but Akeno was a bit angrier. Aylx looked over and saw lighting flash over her beautiful, angry, magenta eyes. He held out his hand and grabbed hers.

"It's okay. She's not as good as you." He mouthed the words to her and she instantly smiled and returned to normal. By this time Xenovia had been removed from Aylx's chest and she was sitting in that chair away from the bed.

'She looks pretty sad.' Aylx thought. 'I should make sure to talk to her later.' His thoughts were broken as the beautiful cheerleader Rias crawled onto his chest and covered their heads in the red curtain once more. The two smiled at each other and blushed.

"Thank you for saving us. It was very gentlemanly of you Aylx." She said and Aylx just nodded.

"Of course lady Rias, I'd do anything for any of you girls." Rias smiled and kissed his forehead before rolling off him and landing beside Akeno. Aylx yawned and pulled out his phone.

"Gosh time flew by, it's almost seven. We should go get dinner." Aylx jumped out of bed and walked out of his room and into the living room. He looked out the window and smiled.

"Yes my mom's car is still here. I'm glad she always catches rides with her friends instead of taking her car, more room." Aylx said and went to grab the keys from the counter.

All the girls piled into the car and Aylx started it up.

"Since you're all new to American food I think I'll take this opportunity to give you all a nice night out." All the girls cheered and Aylx smiled.

'Yes, they think I'm cool!' he smiled to himself and pulled onto the street. Akeno sat next to Aylx and just stared at him the whole time. Aylx eventually looked over at her and the two blushed.

"So where are you taking us Aylx?" she asked.

"Oh just to one of the best restaurants of all time." Akeno smiled and looked back out the window. She just kept smiling as she gazed out the window and watched the world go by, the only thing on her mind was him.

Rias, Xenovia, and Irina sat in the middle row. They were busy talking about their classes and the assignments they had coming up. Irina and Rias were even telling each other about the cute boys they had in some of their classes, but they always finished those sentaces by pointing at Aylx and whispering "Not as cute as him."

'Wow are they seriously talking about school and boys on the weekend? And I will never understand why they think I'm so cool, I'm just another nerd.' Aylx wondered and just laughed to himself. Then a thought popped into his head.

He reached over and grabbed his IPod and started to play a Sum 41 song.

'Let's see if they like this. Man that would be so cool.' The song hit the first chorus and Akeno grabbed the IPod and started looking at the songs.

"Aylx this is amazing, what is it?" she asked, full of enthusiasm. Aylx smiled and gave himself a mental self five.

"Oh it's this band called Sum 41, they're pretty good." Akeno shook her head.

"Yeah they really are. Turn it up louder." Aylx did as instructed and cranked up the volume. He looked at the middle and back row and saw all the girls nodding their heads and slightly dancing.

'Wow even the nuns, that's impressive.' He commented. The car eventually pulled up in front of a small brick building and everyone got out. Asia walked up behind Aylx and grabbed his hand like a lost little girl.

"Where are we Aylx?" she asked.

"McDonalds, they have the best food in the city, well that's just my opinion." He told the girls.

They all nodded and followed him inside.

"Hey you guys go ahead and order anything that looks good; I've got to go to the restroom." The girls told him okay and he left for the bathroom. He finished his business and looked at himself in the mirror. His hair was curled up and actually looked pretty nice. His face had less acne than usual and his eyes were extra sparkly. He smiled and nodded to himself.

'Okay, you're in public with six beautiful girls, you got this.' He snapped his fingers at the mirror and left to go find the girls. When he rounded the corner however, he stopped dead in his tracks and looked at the cash register in horror.

About ten guys had swarmed Rias and the others and they were just trying to tell them what they wanted.

"Hey baby you're pretty cute." One of them told Asia as he tried to grab her hand.

"Yeah but look at these two, cheerleaders?" Aylx facepalmed himself.

'Should have told them to take off the sexy outfits. But, they were really distracting though, so I can't really blame myself. And they still look really….no no no! Stop, you have to go save them.' He ran over to the girls and grabbed Asia's hand before the creep guy who was hitting on her could.

"These girls are with me, can you leave them alone please sir?" The guys just smirked and pushed the kid aside.

"Yeah right, I don't think any of these girls would be caught dead with a loser like you." He grabbed Asia's hand again but stopped when some grabbed his hand.

"Walk away now." A calm, scary voice said.

The man looked over and saw Aylx grabbing his hand, except this wasn't Aylx. This guy's voice was way scarier and less comforting and his eyes were dark red now.

"What the…" the guy said before Aylx decked him with one punch to the nose. The other guys looked away from the other girls and started to walk towards Aylx.

"Oh boy, are you stupid? You have any idea what you're in for now?" One of them asked as a group of them surrounded him.

"How about you leave my ladies alone, those bodies belong to me." The girls had made it to a safe distance and were now standing by the drink machine. Everyone else in the building began to leave from the fear of the fight and the girls were just looking at their boy friend in awe. Akeno looked over at Asia and Rias and whispered to them.

"Aylx wouldn't usually talk like that, what's going on?" Asia looked at Aylx and started to get scared.

'I really hope he is okay.' She thought and grabbed onto Akeno's shirt in her fear. Rias just watched the fight with a serious look on her face.

'Maybe this is how he did it…' she thought and continued to observe the confrontation.

Xenovia readied herself to jump in and help her prince and Irina grabbed onto Akeno just like Asia was. It was a dead silent stare down and none of the other boys were moving.

They were studying the boy as he simply stood up straight and watched them with a slight smirk on his face.

"I think we are just going to get our meal and leave, how does that sound boys?" One of the boys on his left chuckled and ran at him.

"How about I deck you and take your money so I can treat the girls to some real meat." Aylx turned his head and a sadistic smile flashed across his face.

"Wrong move." He said before he ducked under the guy's punch and then upper-cutted his chin. He flew a couple feet in the air and then fell back down to earth.

Rias looked at Aylx while he fought and she could see a faint image of black and gold sparks flying over his body. Meanwhile Asia and Irina were yelling at him to stop.

"Aylx just stop! Let's go home." Asia shouted with tears in her eyes. And the entire time, Akeno looked at him with mixed emotions.

'He's fighting for me again. Should I tell him to stop? I actually kinda like that smile he has…reminds me of…me…' she thought and then began to smile at her little boy toy as she watched him fight off the bigger, scarier men.

Two more guys dashed at Aylx and he leaned back and grabbed their wrists, making them fly over his face. Then he rose and brought his fists into their chests and one flipped over and landed on his back while the other flew backwards and fell over.

"Anyone else, I'm just getting started you know. Haven't seen any blood yet?" he giggled as another guy approached from the side. Aylx didn't even look in his direction as he brought his leg up and landed his kick right at the base of his chin. It had the same effect as the upper cut, and the guy had fallen down and stayed there.

The other boys looked at the boy, who hadn't moved from his original spot but had been able to knock out four guys, and they began to wise up. The five remaining guys ran away and jumped into their cars in a rush. Aylx smiled to himself and walked back towards Akeno and the other girls.

"How was that baby?" he asked Akeno. "Am I strong enough for…" he didn't finish his sentence and fell to the floor.

His red eyes went back to the original blue color and he lay on the floor, unconscious. Akeno and Asia ran to his side and rolled him over.

"Aylx, Aylx! Are you okay?" Akeno shook him but he didn't move. Rias walked over and kneeled beside him.

"I finally understand." She said.

"Being half demon and half angel has alerted his personality and he created an alternate personality." Irina and Xenovia walked over.

"Is that why he actually tried to fight those pigs and then claim us as his sex toys?" Xenovia asked.

"I believe that it was the original Aylx's intention to save us. But he was far to weak, so he let the other out and he took care of them. However the pain of having a demon control an angels body took it's toll on him and now he is back to being asleep." Akeno picked him up, she had tears in her eyes.

"Rias we have to get him home! What if he doesn't wake up this time?" Akeno pleaded. Rias put a calming hand on her shoulder.

"We're going home right now. Set Aylx in the back seat and you and Asia can try to heal him as best you can while I drive us home." Rias told her calmly. Akeno seemed a bit more relieved and quickly carried her beloved to the car. The other girls followed her quickly and they were all back in the car and on the road shortly.

'At least we understand a bit more now.' Rias thought. 'The only question is…' she looked back at the poor boy's body and the two girls trying to heal the pretty, brave, young boy.

'How far does that power he has go?'


	12. Chapter 12

My King, My Queen, My Knight, My Bishop, and My Kingdom

Chapter 12

Aylx woke up on Monday morning with the same pain he had felt the morning before. He tried to lift himself and reach for his throbbing head, but something kept his body pinned in place. Then the smell assaulted his face and he noticed the four girls that were lying on top of him in bed.

Irina and Xenovia were at his waist, curled up against his legs, while Asia and Akeno lay at his sides, with their arms wrapped around his bare chest.

"Aylx…please more." He heard Akeno mutter in her sleep.

'I really shouldn't.' he thought with a smile. He rolled over a bit and ran his hand through her unkempt hair and kissed her. Then she started kissing back and Aylx broke away in shock.

"Morning sleepy head." She teased and threw her arms around his neck.

"I'm so glad you're alright Aylx!" she admitted and then pulled out of the hug and Aylx saw lighting flash across her eyes.

"If you ever do something stupid like that again I swear I'll…" Aylx cut her off and pressed his lips against hers.

"Akeno I have to tell you something before the others wake up. Can we go out in the hall?" Akeno nodded and the two crawled over the still sleeping members of the group. They stood outside Aylx's door and Aylx wrapped his arms around the beautiful, black haired devil as soon as the door was shut again.

"Akeno I promise I'll always protect you and I won't let any other guys touch you!" Akeno smiled and held onto the boy a little longer. She tilted her head slightly and whispered in his ear.

"I know you will." She smiled and closed her eyes, her face looked completely blissful.

Aylx pulled back and looked into the girls beautiful magenta eyes and grabbed her hands.

"Akeno….I love you." He confessed and the girl just giggled. She brought her head close to his and put their foreheads together.

"I know that too." She whispered while the two just stood there and smiled at each other. They both started giggling and Aylx placed his hands on her hips.

"I'm glad finally got to tell you." Aylx told her. Akeno just giggled at him.

"I could already tell. You treat all the girls really well, but you were different with me. And it made me happy, really happy." Aylx blushed and the girl started walking towards the kitchen.

"Where you going beautiful?" he called after her. She laughed and walked back to grab his hand and drag him along.

"We have school today, you're so silly sometimes Aylx." Then Aylx remembered that today was Monday and he was gonna have to go to school again, but this time with six beautiful girls as friends. He smiled and ran into the kitchen.

"You go wake up all the girls and tell them to get ready. I'll make you all some breakfast." Akeno smiled at him as he started pulling out milk and coffee and everything else.

'We may have fallen for each other fast but…I still fell for him as hard as poosible.' Akeno giggled and turned to wake up her friends and tell them the good news. A few moments later, Aylx was greeted with a few very unpleasant cries.

Irina and Asia came running down the hall and tackled him in the kitchen.

"Please tell us Akeno is lying!" they screamed at him. Aylx started to laugh as he looked up at the two girls amazingly adorable faces.

"What are you two talking about? Why does it even matter if she is?" Irina started to lightly punch his chest and whine while Asia threw her arms across him in a hug.

"I wanted you to be my boyfriend stupid! Not Akeno's! Can we still cuddle at night, please?" Irina pleaded as she softly struck his chest.

"Wait…you seriously liked me too?" Irina stopped with her hands over her head and looked over at Asia with a "duh" look on her face. Asia just giggled and laid on Aylx with her head next to his.

"We all love you stupid. And we aren't going anywhere for an eternity. Devils do live forever you know?" Aylx's eyes darted back and forth in his nervousness and started to laugh awkwardly.

"Me…what no…you two are so silly. Let me make breakfast. You two go get a shower, you stink." He laughed and stood up and the two girls stayed on the ground and looked up at him with shook on their faces.

'Why did I say they stink? Stupid, stupid, stupid!' Aylx mentally screamed at himself as he held out a hand for one of the girls to take.

"I'm really sorry; I'm too good at this stuff." He admitted in embarrassment. Irina and Asia both giggled.

"Yeah we can tell." Irina teased as she took his hand. The two girls got back up and walked toward the bathroom while Akeno walked past them towards the kitchen. Aylx could have sworn the three girls exchanged a few heated words as they passed.

'I will never ever understand girls. Why can't my life just go back to being simple and understandable?' Aylx thought as he placed some waffles in the toaster. Akeno walked into the kitchen and took a seat on the counter. She had just finished her shower and had put on a mini skirt with a cute top and some high top converse.

'Thank god she isn't wearing my crap anymore.' Aylx thought as he looked over the girls outfit and nodded in approval. Akeno giggled and crossed her legs as she struck a cute little pose, which caused Aylx to almost drop the plate of bacon he was putting in the microwave.

"I'm glad you like it." Akeno teased and Aylx regained his composer. Aylx smiled at her and then turned and focused his attention on the bacon, which allowed Akeno to jump down and sneak up behind him. She ran her hands up his chest and clawed at his chest sexually. Then she put her head on his shoulder and nibbled on his ear while he tried to keep himself from falling over from all the pleasure.

"I'll let the other girls still sleep with us as long as you promise to give me some individual attention every day." Aylx didn't even process her request, his brain was too busy trying to keep him standing up straight, and he only managed a nod. Akeno giggled and kissed his cheek before the two were interrupted.

"What's going on in here?" a demanding voice said from behind them. The two slowly turned and saw the bomshell read head Rias standing at the doorway with Xenovia by her side. Akeno just smiled and rubbed up against Aylx while she rubbed his chest with her hand.

"Just talking with my boyfriend Rias, it's nothing important." Aylx on the other hand was about to have a panic attack. From the excitement that Irina, Asia, and Akeno gave him and now he's being given the death stare by his master. And only one thought registered in his head.

'Did she seriously say boyfriend?' Rias slowly walked over and grabbed Aylx by the ear.

"Aylx is this true? Are you and Akeno an item?" Aylx's eyes darted back and forth from Rias's hateful glare to Akeno's cute smile and lustful gaze.

"Uh…well I think so…she didn't really tell me that part of it." Rias just giggled and threw him into the arms of a now slightly angry Akeno, who caught him and held him at arm's length. He looked away from Rias and back at his beautiful, amazing Akeno and as he was about to say "thank you" he stopped and saw the look in her eyes.

'Oh no…' he thought and Akeno brought up her hand and let lighting strike through her fingers.

"Did I just hear you say that you guess we're a couple?" Akeno asked, her voice was icy and scary. Aylx panicked and started to wave his arms around.

"No, I swear! I love you so much Akeno, we're the best couple ever!" Akeno's angry frown turned into a smirk and she lightly slapped Aylx's cheek.

"Don't you forget it baby." She told him with a quick peck on the lips before she walked past Rias and into the hallway. Rias just turned towards Aylx and smiled.

"I'm glad for you two. You really hit it off. But don't forget...I'm still your master." She said before and gave Aylx a cute wink before she left too and Aylx was left alone with Xenovia.

'It probably helps that I'm scared of her too.' Aylx thought with a smile before Xenovia pulled him out of his thoughts. She had walked up to him and was gripping his sides with tears in her eyes.

"Why didn't you pick me?" she asked him. "You were my prince Aylx, why not me?" Aylx felt awful and he placed his hand on her chin and pushed it up so she could look into his eyes.

"Xenovia, I didn't pick anyone. I love you all so much. You've all flipped my life completely around and made me so incredibly happy. I never even dreamed of having girls be nice to me and before I knew it, you all were in my life and now I laugh and smile every day." Xenovia stopped tearing up and smiled at him. Aylx held the gaze and Xenovia eventually tilted her head in. Aylx didn't really register the action, but his body moved on instinct and he ended up with lips pressed against hers.

'This is the most romantic moment of my life.' Aylx thought as he and Xenovia held each other and kissed slowly in the small quaint kitchen. The two pulled back and Aylx breathed out one word.

"Wow." The next thing the two heard was a familiar whining sound coming from behind the door. The two turned and saw Irina and Asia poking their heads around the doorway and watching them.

"Even Xenovia, Asia we need to step it up." The ditsy cute girl told her cute blonde sidekick.

"I agree." The two started walking back to Aylx's room with one thing in mine, we have to get the cutest outfit. But in reality Aylx's real girlfriend already had them beat in that aspect.

'Oh Akeno.' Aylx thought. 'I really do love you.'

Then another thought crossed his mind after all the girls had left the kitchen and he had returned to his cooking.

'Why are you kissing all of them? I thought the only one you really like was Akeno?' Aylx shrugged to himself.

'I do love them all, but there's something inside me that tells me I have to fulfill all their needs.' Aylx couldn't come with one reasonable answer. It was his gut instinct that made him do all the things he had done up to this point, so he decided to stick with that.

All the girls eventually finished their showers and Aylx finished breakfast. They all sat down for a huge meal of bacon, waffles, and cereal with some coffee. The girls ate every piece and congratulated Aylx on being such a wonderful host and cook.

He thanked them and then went to get himself ready. He got a pair of black skinny jeans (whatever they're super comfy) and a black Sum 41 t-shirt.

He jumped in the shower and tried to clean himself as fast as possible. He finished in about ten minutes and threw open the curtains, only to reveal his recently washed self to a toilet using Asia. Both of them immediately screamed and Aylx threw the curtains back.

"Sorry Asia, I didn't realize you were in here." He called at the little blonde. Asia meanwhile, was sitting on the toilet and trying to keep herself from blushing too much.

"Oh it's perfectly fine." She called back. "You actually look really nice…like that." She commented.

'Wow that is one secualup ex-nun.' Aylx thought as he waited for Asia to leave. He was eventually allowed to get out, clean himself, and get ready for school. He packed the girls lunches in a rush and ran towards the door to get his keys.

"Aylx sweetie." Akeno called after him.

"Yeah Akeno, what is it?" She walked up and grabbed his hand so she could pull him into the magic circle at their feet.

"We can just teleport there silly." She told him and Aylx sighed.

'Being a devil is nice.' He thought.

'So now I'm teleporting to school with six beautiful girls and one of them is my "girlfriend." Today might get exciting.' He thought and smiled at all the girls around him. And they all smiled back and moved closer to him, even the normally rock faced Koneko moved in a bit and slightly blushed.

"It's a nice life for a harem king isn't it?" A voice in his head said.

'Oh no…now I'm getting voices in my head.' Aylx thought and before he could question the voice the connection was broken and the portal went into action.


	13. Chapter 13

**A.N. So I know that the romance in this is a bit rushed and I apologize. I'm trying to make it make sense and I'm explaining the reasons for everything little by little. But thanks for all the criticism and help, it's greatly appreciated. Anyway I hope this chapter explains quite a bit. Bye!**

My King, My Queen, My Knight, My Bishop, and My Kingdom

Chapter 13

"No way, there's just no way!"

"Is he supposed to be popular now?"

"What's going on? What's this world coming to?"

Aylx was greeted with calls as he and the girls approached the school.

'Should have known today would be like this.' He sighed to himself. Akeno and Irina squeezed his arms when they saw him try to hide his face again.

"Don't worry about them Aylx." Irina sang in his ear.

"Yeah, they're just stupid and jealous." Akeno replied. Aylx smiled and perked up a bit as he and his new friends walked into the school. Of course everyone gave the group, mainly Aylx, glares; it seriously didn't make any sense in any way. Why would this one guy, who no one knew up until last Friday, be able to become friends with six beautiful girls in one weekend?

The thing about it was that it wasn't explainable. It didn't make any sense. The girls just kinda fell for him and he fell for them right back. He had this sweet, caring side that all the girls adored. They may have come to this city just to try and find the missing angel that Rias's brother told her about, but it turned into something so much more. Aylx was now a very special part of the girl's group and he meant the world to every single one of them (yes even Koneko). And as if he wasn't special enough already, he would eventually change the world he knew forever.

Aylx just kept walking through the school with the girls surrounding him like he was the greatest person ever, which he was… to them at least. He eventually came to the corner by the window outside of his first period that he always sat at before school. He threw his bag against the wall and plopped down next to it.

"Please, have a seat girls." He smiled at them warmly and patted the ground around him. Asia and Irina sat down and laid their heads on his lap while the rest of the girls sat in a circle around him. The all sat there smiling while they waited for the first bell to ring.

"So did any of you explain to my teachers why I left early Friday?" Aylx asked the group. Rias nodded and pointed at the cute girl with the twin tails who was lying on his lap.

"Irina stayed after and made sure to tell all your teachers that your mother needed you home quickly and that's why you weren't in class." Rias told him and Aylx smiled and patted the pretty girls head.

"Thanks love, you're a big help." Irina smiled and looked away with a huge blush on her face. Aylx looked away from the cute girls on his lap and looked at the huge collection that had surrounded him.

'Hmm, each one of them has a different look.' He thought to himself as he studied the group.

Akeno had the same black mini skirt and cute white top and high tops that she had at the house. Irina and Asia were both dressed in preppy like clothes, expensive jackets, jeans, Spareys, and cute t-shirts. Rias had a red dress with a black leather jacket and flats. And lastly, Xenovia had on Aylx's hoodie and a plain t-shirt with black skinny jeans and his red Converses.

Aylx giggled as he looked all the girls over and smiled at each one of them.

'They are all so cute, they fit each look perfectly. Especially Akeno…I love the punk look she has going.' All the girls blushed when they finally realized he was studying them and Aylx tried to play it off as calmly as possible, which wasn't calm at all.

He jerked quickly and shook his head back and forth while he flung his arms around like an idiot.

"I wasn't looking at you guys! I swear!" he cried out, trying to cover up his awkwardness. Irina and Asia giggled at him from the comfort of his lap.

"You're so silly Aylx." The cute blonde teased. All the other girls started to laugh and Aylx just put his hand behind his head and smiled.

"It's not like we care if you look sweetie." Rias told him.

"Ha-ha I guess I am kinda awkward, sorry girls." Akeno laughed at him and pushed him slightly.

"Don't worry, it makes you even cuter baby." They both laughed and the two teens starred into each other's eyes. The bell rang and ruined their moment; all the other girls stood up and began to disperse towards their classes.

Rias walked over and held out her hand for Aylx take while he was busy watching Akeno walk away.

"Come on Aylx, we have to go to class now." He looked up at Rias's comforting smile and took her hand to stand up. As soon as he rose and took his first steps out of the corner, Irina jumped on his back and threw her arms around his neck.

"Bye Aylx, I'll see you later today." She pecked at his neck and Aylx blushed and started to get really nervous again.

"Yeah Irina, I'll see you later too." He said and started to laugh uncomfortably. Asia came to the rescue and grabbed Irina's butt to pull her off his back.

"Come on you ditsy, lovesick girl, we have to go now!" Irina squealed and fell off and landed next to Asia.

"But I wanna play with Aylx some more." She pouted and Asia just laughed and took her hand.

"Let's go Irina, we'll see him later." Irina started to walk away and looked back at Aylx with an adorable sad face. Aylx looked at her and smiled as he mouthed the words

"I love you."

'Wait, what?' he thought. 'Why did I just mouth that? I didn't even tell myself to do that." Irina meanwhile jumped out of Asia's grasp and skipped down the hallway in pure bliss.

Aylx scratched his head and walked into class only to be greeted by a couple guys crowding Rias's desk.

'Oh man, not this again.' He thought and began to walk toward the bombshell dressed in red.

"Can I please have your number?" one of them called.

"What about me? I will take you anywhere you wanna go!" Rias just sat there, half laughing, half awkwardly smiling at them.

'Sorry boys, you just want the body and I know it.' Rias thought to herself and looked to see Aylx pushed his way through the crowd and try to play the hero.

"Sorry boys, not for sale. Nothing to see here boys, please just go away." He called at them.

"Whatever man! You can't keep that sugar to yourself." One of them called.

"Yeah I bet she doesn't even know your name loser!" another called. Aylx sighed and shrugged. He was about to turn around to get to his seat but something grabbed his hand. He turned and was then pulled down towards Rias, who pulled his face into her chest.

"Now boys, play nice with my dear, sweet Aylx. Maybe if you were kinder like him you could be in this position." She teased them and pushed Aylx's head deeper into her chest.

'So soft…wait no! What's wrong with me today?' he thought and pulled his head out for air. By the time he had resurfaced all the others had called it quits and were walking back to their desks in defeat.

'**You win once again boy.**' The voice from earlier today said in his head.

'Who are you? Are you the reason I've been so weird today?' Aylx asked the voice in his head, which responded with a loud chuckle.

'**No dear boy, that would be the perverted one.**' Aylx took a seat at his desk and tried to keep the connection with this voice going as the teacher began the lesson. He looked over at Rias and saw her starring straight ahead at the lesson and not even looking in his direction.

'**I thought you liked the black haired one.**' The voice spoke once again.

'I do, but they're all so amazing. Wait I thought you were the reason I like them all?' The voice laughed once again and said the same line again.

'**I already told you, it's the perverted one. He's up here too.**' Aylx scratched his head in confusion.

'Up where?' he asked.

**'In your head stupid!' **A different voice replied.

'Okay so who is this now?' The deeper voice chuckled and began to speak once again.

**'That dear boy was the perverted one, **Issei** Hyoudou. I am Aspion, your other half.'**

'Wait wait wait, what do you mean other half?' Aylx asked the deeper voice.

**'Man you might be slower than I was when I was a new born devil.' **The voice of Issei responded.

**'Basically you have two halves up here in your head. Me, your demon half, and good old Aspion over there, he's your angel half.'**

'Wait you're the Issei that Rias had as a servant right? How did you get in my head?' Aylx screamed at the two voices. This was really freaking him out and he was trying his best to keep his cool in the back of the class.

**'Yep that's me. You're doing pretty well with the girls I might add. Keep it up because dude…I feel everything you feel.'** Aylx shuttered.

'Dude that's just gross…why would you want me to keep it up anyway, I thought you liked them?' Aspion laughed and interrupted them.

**'He's a pervert dear Aylx, he has no boundaries when it comes to getting to touch the opposite sex.'** Issei yelled at him and the two began to laugh at each other inside Aylx's head.

'Wait, how come I'm just hearing you two now? And how did you get into my head?'

**'Well Aylx, I've always been here, inside your conscious as a sort of guardian. The Issei boy however, he's a different story.' **Issei laughed and took over the narrative while Aylx tried to learn about Shakespeare and piece together his slipping sanity at the same time.

**'So you know how Rias told you that I teleported your little baby body away from the fallen ones?'** he began and Aylx nodded to himself.

**'We'll I did that just as I died and my soul and my boosted gear picked you as its new owner.'**

'Okay I think I understand anything else I should know?' Aspion's cheerful and deep voice took on a new, serious tone.

**'It appears that when you became a devil you also adopted a sadistic second personality.'**

'Come again for big fudge?' Aylx said back to the angel guardian.

**'So far he only comes out when your little girlfriends are in danger. So he doesn't seem like quite a big deal yet. But be wary Aylx, we don't know what is going to happen to you in the future.' **Aspion said in a grave tone.

**'But don't worry because we will help you along the way.'** Issei said, trying to close up the awkward gap. This caused Aspion to laugh.

**'Yes Issei is correct. We will help you and take care of you from now on. Now have fun boy. Until something important happens we will busy ourselves with providing commentary about your daily school life. Farewell.'** The two beings in his head cut the connection and Aylx just slammed his head on the desk as the bell rang.

He picked up his head and saw on the board "Test tomorrow on everything we talked about today."

'Awe come on!' he screamed to himself. He picked up his things and stood beside Rias's desk waiting for the red head to join him for their walk to biology.

'I'll wait until I understand more before I tell her. For right now I'll just enjoy life as much as I can and wait for something to happen. I am going to live for forever right, should be fun.' He thought and began to follow the beautiful girl out of the room, her hips swaying perfectly with every step. Aylx smiled and followed the first of many pretty girls he would interact with today and a voice popped back into his head.

**'Grab her butt, do it now!'** Issei's voice screamed.

'No!' Aylx screamed back and cut the connection.

'Man that's going to get old.' He thought.

**'Oh you have no idea.'** Aspion's voice responded. Aylx laughed to himself and ran forward to grab Rias's hand and he ran with her to biology, and to Akeno.


	14. Chapter 14

My King, My Queen, My Knight, My Bishop, and My Kingdom

Chapter 14

The rest of Aylx's day was rather normal, well as normal as a day with five beautiful girls hanging all over you can be. He didn't get any work done in Biology because he was too focused on Rias and Akeno, who were both slowly getting closer to him, as if they were fighting each other.

First Rias would give Akeno a look and scoot closer and then Akeno would do the same. And, after a few quick scoots, the girls were pressed right up into him.

"Hey I love both of you; I really do but..." they both shot him a glare that said "Butt out now!" Aylx responded with a squeak and shut up, letting the girls continue their fighting over him.

'I already made it clear didn't I? I like him! I told all of them about it and he likes me more, they need to learn.' Akeno told herself as she and Rias continued to challenge each other.

'Guess I'll have to prove it later…' Akeno thought with a smirk. Aylx jumped out of his seat as soon as the bell rang and he ended up leaving Akeno behind. He reached the bottom of the stairs and immediately stopped to catch his breath.

**'Stupid, what are you doing?' **Issei's voice asked.

**'I believe he is trying to be as gentlemanly as possible. He's trying to court the ladies properly. Also, it may be that he isn't quite use to this treatment yet, especially considering that these women are all perfect tens.'** Aspion responded and Issei laughed at him.

**'He's already got them right? He should be enjoying the fruits of his, and our, labor.'** Aylx sighed at them as they went back and forth in his head, like an angel and a demon on his shoulders.

'And what labors have you two done?' They both stopped arguing and cut the connection, embarrassed.

'That's what I thought.' Aylx told himself with a chuckle. He sat at the foot of the stairs and waited for Akeno to join him down there. She came down a few moments later, looking around worriedly.

"Aylx, where did you go?" she called as she landed at the foot of the stairs.

"Right here love." He whispered to her as he approached her from behind, trying to scare her a little. However, the girl didn't even yelp. She just spun around and smiled up at him while she put her hand inside his and began to pull him along.

"If you keep doing silly stuff like that I might lose you." She teased and caused Aylx to blush.

"You'd never lose me Akeno, you know that right?" Akeno just giggled and continued to pull the boy along through the hallway.

They eventually reached the gym and had to let go of each other to go change. Akeno walked into the locker room and saw something she didn't see the first day she was here.

"Akeno is that you?" A cute, little blonde girl called out as soon as the black haired goddess walked in.

"Oh my oh my, Asia it's nice to see that it isn't just me and Aylx in this class alone." Asia began to jump up and down, with her pants only half pulled up and her shirt off, she was excited that she wasn't going to be alone and even more excited that she'll get to see Aylx. The two girls placed their things outside of two lockers that were side by side and they quickly changed.

Aylx, meanwhile, was busy trying to get to his locker and change. As soon as he had entered the locker room, all the guys immediately swarmed him with questions.

"How did you do it man?" one asked.

"What do they feel like bro? Can I have one of their numbers?" another called out and all the boys yelled in agreement.

"What are you guys talking about? Can I just go to my locker please?" Aylx asked, completely confused by the sudden socialism with the other boys. He's never even said ten words to any of these guys. They were all super cool jocks who were dating the hottest girls in school, well the ex-hottest girls in school now, why would they wanna talk to him.

"No way man, you know what we're talking about." One replied.

"Yeah, there's no way we're letting you out of here until you tell us your secret." The group had pushed Aylx up against the wall and he was beginning to panic away.

'What do I do?' he thought.

**'I suggest you run kid.' **Issei's voice told him.

**'And, what would that solve?' **The angel man responded. His voice was kind and calming, unlike Issei's which was hyper and high pitched.

**'Well why should he discuss the girls with this dumb group of jerks?' **Issei asked that angel.

**'I agree that he shouldn't give away any info, I'm just telling him to stand his ground.'** Aylx sighed and shook his head.

'Listen, I appreciate the faith in me guys, but can I have some useful advice please?' he asked the voices in his head.

**'Oh, well aside from running and fighting we got nothing man. Sorry bro, have fun.'** Issei told him before cutting the connection.

'They said they'd be helpful. I'm starting to get the feeling their just trying to amuse themselves and not even helping me.' While Aylx was busy trying to get some useful info out of the angel and the demon, some of the boys were getting antsy.

"You gonna help us out or not bro?" They called at him and Aylx just looked at them dumbfounded.

"Do any of you even know my name? There's no way I'm gonna help any of you jerks. You don't deserve girls as amazing as Akeno, Asia, Xenovia, or Irina. Just get lost." Aylx finished his big stand and stood there against the wall looking into the eyes of every guy there.

'Oh crap, where did that come from?' Aylx thought.

**'Wow kid, you've got more balls than I thought.'** Issei said as he came back into Aylx's head.

**'I agree, quite impressive. But judging by their faces, I'd suggest that you begin that running that Issei mentioned.'** The two gave one last laugh at the predicament and cut the connection. Aylx cursed them under his breath and began to survey the area around him. The other boys began to slowly approach him and he backed away at the same speed.

'Okay so if I can get on this bench then….maybe…' Aylx thought and finally decided on a plan of escape.

"Oh there is no way the class loser is gonna talk to us that way." One of the testosterone filled males called.

"Let's get him boys, coach won't even notice he's in here all beaten up and bloody." Aylx took this opportunity to begin his hasty escape.

He jumped on the bench threw his gym bag at the boys faces. It caught two of the boys in the face and distracted them. Aylx ran to the edge of the small bench and jumped over two of the boys that stood on the edge. He soared right over their heads and landed at the doorway that leads to the bathroom and the showers. The boys stood awestruck by his jumping ability and just starred at the boy that stood at the end of the hall opposite of them. Aylx smirked and took a bow.

"Remember this day, gentlemen, as the day you almost caught Aylx Tirion, harem master." Aylx laughed and ran down the halls to lock himself in a stall so he could change. Aspion and Issei were laughing in his head as he shut the stall door and double locked it.

**'Nice escape young one. But that name? You may wanna work on that part.'** Aspion joked and began to laugh even harder.

**'I like the name man. And you showed those idiots, way to go.'** Issei complimented him and Aylx started to chuckle as he changed into his shorts.

'Did you guys see those moves? Thank you newdevil powers.' Aylx laughed to himself and waited a few minutes for the yelling in the locker room to subside.

After a few minutes, Aylx was able to slowly walk out of the locker room and onto the main gym floor. All the guys were sitting in their different groups. Some flirting with girls and some were just chilling together, but they were all giving him the same dirty looks. Aylx just faintly smiled and began to walk towards the two beautiful girls that were calling for his attention at the top of the bleachers.

"Oh Aylx, up here sweetie." Akeno called and Asia jumped up and down waving at him. As he walked up the bleacher steps towards them he felt like he was walking up a red carpet to get an award. Everyone's eyes were fixed on him and he was smiling like an idiot.

"Hello Akeno and a good morning to you too Asia, how are you two?" Aylx asked with the same dumb smile on his face.

"Oh I'm lovely!" Asia cried out as she jumped up and latched onto him in a big hug.

"I missed you Aylx, all these creepy guys were hitting on me and calling me sexy. I wish you had been there to protect me." Aylx blushed and awkwardly hugged the cute blonde girl back.

"Uh yeah…if something like that ever happens again you can tell me…I promise I'll take care of it for you Asia." Aylx told her and Asia smiled as she buried her head deeper into his chest. Akeno was getting a bit annoyed with the PDA she was having to witness.

"Asia sweetie, why don't you get your hands off MY boyfriend." She almost screamed the "my" part and Asia immediately let go of Aylx.

"Oh sorry Akeno, I can be such a dits sometimes." Asia laughed and took her seat back on the bleacher. Aylx smiled at his super clingy, real girlfriend and took a seat between both of them. The two girls immediately scooted closer and Aylx got an eyeful of two amazing bodies in white tank tops and dark colored bloomers.

'Thank you so much for this. I know someone is looking out for me now.' Aylx thought as the two girls got even closer to him.

**'Aylx, not trying to alarm you but, your heart rate is off the charts young one. You sure you're okay.'** Aspion asked his host and Issei just laughed and cut the connection.

'At least one of them understands.' Aylx thought as he went back to trying to talk to the girls.

"So do you guys like this school? Nothing bad has happened to you yet right?"

Akeno chuckled, "No Aylx, you worry too much. Let's just have fun." Akeno sang in his ear.

Her voice and demeanor was so comforting to Aylx and he just loved having her around. The same with Asia, all the girls made him feel safe and happy.

'There's just something about them. They're so kind and soft with me. I never really felt like I deserved treatment like this and getting it is just a dream come true for me.' Aylx smiled to himself and sat between the two pretty girls who were currently giving each other death stares.

'Man it's been like this since we left this morning. They all seem like they wanna kill each other.' Aylx sighed and patted both of the girl's arms.

"Stop fighting over me you two. It just isn't worth it." He laughed and the two girls looked at him with sad, confused expressions on their faces.

"What do you mean? Do you not like us?" Asia asked and started to latch onto Aylx's arm.

"I just don't understand it that's all. Like why me? Why are you wasting your time?" He asked the cute blonde and then turned to look at the sexy black haired girl and he received a slap to the face.

"Idiot!" Akeno yelled at him.

"Don't you understand that it isn't about how cool you are or about how sexy you are? I love you Aylx, and I love you because you're you. You're kind to me and you make me feel so happy and loved. You make me laugh and smile and have this tingly sensation in my heart whenever I wake up next to you and see your smiling face."

Aylx just sat there and listened to the beautiful girl's love filled screaming.

"Akeno…I don't know what to say." Aylx was barely able to respond, he was almost speechless. He turned to Asia and looked into her beautiful emerald eyes.

"Do you feel the same way?" She gave him a cute smile and nodded.

"Of course I do silly. I love you just as much, if not more, than Akeno. I can speak for Irina too and she loves you so much it's crazy. She hasn't shut up about you yet." Aylx just looked back and forth, from girl to girl.

**'Just shut up and accept it stupid.' **Issei yelled at him.

'Thanks man, way to ruin the moment.' Aylx said back.

**'I have to agree with the pervert Aylx, you're reading too much into this. Just kiss one of them already. Let's get this show on the road.'** Aspion and Issei finished but didn't cut the connection. They were waiting, eagerly, for whatever happens next.

"Akeno, Asia, I'm going to treat you all to a special night tonight okay?" The two girls looked at him with love and excitement in their eyes.

"What are we going to do Aylx?" Asia screamed, she was way to excited.

"I'm going to make an amazing dinner for all of us and then I'll do whatever you guys want me to okay?" Asia squealed in happiness and Akeno smirked wickedly.

"Anything we want huh?" she asked and crawled a bit closer to him, placing her hand on his leg as she got really close to him.

"Why don't we start with that now?" Aylx's face went red and he was about to respond, but Asia grabbed his neck and pulled him away from the seductive devil.

"Not here Akeno, stop it. You can't just make him a sex toy; he's got very fragile feelings. Isn't that right Aylx?" Asia asked him with a cute voice as she stroked his cheek and held him. Akeno sat back up and crossed her arms.

"Whatever, I call first though, and I get to sleep right next to him tonight." Akeno replied very loudly and she even turned a few heads. Aylx immediately started waving his hands and started making excuses.

"She's family guys! It's nothing weird like that! She doesn't know what she's talking about!" He laughed awkwardly and his peers turned their heads away, judgment covered their faces. Aylx sighed and laughed while Asia gripped him even tighter and stuck out her tongue at Akeno.

"You're too cute Asia." Aylx told her and the cute blonde blushed.

"Oh shut up you…I think I already know what I want you to do for me." She whispered the last part, and that made it even cuter for Aylx.

He got out of Asia's death hold and sat back up so he could look over the gym and he saw another peculiar sight. The gym teacher was walking in with a girl.

'Must be another new student, wow that was fast.' Aylx thought as he began to examine her closer.

She had a black mini skirt and red t-shirt on. Her hair was long and black and she had a phenomenal body. It was a lot like Akeno and Rias's actually. Aylx could barely see her face, but he was able to see a cute, innocent visage on the girl. Her eyes were a light pink or purple and she had an innocent smile. A lot like Asia actually. The teacher got to the foot of the bleachers and started screaming at the kids once again.

"Listen up you teenage no-life's." He called. This was the teacher's normal greeting; he didn't like his job very much.

"Before I let you play your games, we have a new student that I need to introduce. This girl's name I Raynare, any questions?" The cute, innocent girl gave a slight bow and took a seat at the bottom of the bleachers.

"Okay good, now I want everyone to go out to the track and give me five laps. Except for the new kid of course, stay in here." The girl nodded while everyone else grumbled in annoyance. Aylx stood up and offered a hand for Asia and Akeno, who gladly accepted. They all began to descend down the bleachers and the same thought was echoing in Aylx's mind.

'Now they're gonna see how unfit I really am, this is gonna suck.' He looked at the two girls that were following him, both of them were smiling. Aylx just shrugged.

'Guess it won't be that bad.' He thought and he stopped at the foot of the bleachers. He looked over at the new girl and saw her looking directly at him, but her face had changed. She didn't look innocent anymore, she looked scary.

**'Aylx listen to me very carefully.'** Issei told him, his tone was actually serious.

'Yeah Issei, what is it?'

**'As soon as you are outside I need you to start running okay?'** Aylx looked back at the girl, confused.

'Why? Does it have something to do with that girl?'

**'Yes young one it does. Now do as Issei asks of you, he's dealt with her before.'**

'What?!' Aylx screamed in his head. 'How do you know her?' By this time Aylx and the girls were outside and going down the small hill to the track.

**'Look back at the doorway.'** Issei told him and Aylx complied. He turned his head and his face fell.

'Why is she there?' Aylx asked, desperate for an answer that made sense.

**'When I say run, you start running for the parking lot okay?'** Issei told him and Aylx just nodded.

'But if she is dangerous to me then she won't try anything with regular people around right?' Aspion's voice came back as a response.

**'She can alter people's memories and stop time, so it's best if you stick to flight at this point.'** Aylx nodded again and stepped in front of Asia and Akeno.

"Listen Akeno, I need to run and do something for Rias really fast. Do you think it would be okay for you to just make it look like I vanished?" Akeno nodded.

"Of course sweetie, do what you gotta do." She smiled and Aylx fake smiled back.

'It sucks lying to her, but I kinda have to.' He thought and he got set up to run on the track.

The first group had already started running and Aylx and a small group got set up to go next.

"Oh your mark." The coach called.

"Get set."

Aylx looked up into the sky and his face fell once more.

"Go…" The coach didn't finish the last part of the word because time had just frozen. Aylx started running as a huge explosion took place behind him.

**'Why didn't you just run idiot?! Now this slut is gonna kill me again.'** Issei screamed at him. Aylx stood back up and looked into the sky. A few feet above him, suspended in air with large black wings, was the cute girl with a huge light spear in her hand.

'Wait is she… a fallen one?' Aylx asked.

**'Yes she is. Now run!'** Issei and Aspion screamed at him. Aylx turned and started running as a loud cackling started to come from the girl that was chasing him across the field. Aylx looked back and saw the first thing that has made him really smile all day.

"How dare you, you fallen angel whore!" Akeno came flying behind the angel and a huge ray of lighting smashed into her.

**'Stop running! Chick fight! Stop running!'** Issei screamed in his head and Aylx obeyed.

"Akeno stop! Just get out of here!" Aylx screamed at her, but Asia ran up and jumped into his arms.

"Asia are you okay? Did she hurt you?" Aylx asked her but Asia looked exetremely calm.

"Don't worry about her Aylx. She's the queen of Rias's peerage. She can handle herself. Let's just watch." Asia tackled him to the ground and sat on his chest, watching the vicious fight above.

'Okay…I'm officially confused.' Aylx told himself.

**'Don't worry about it young one. It will all be explained in good time.'** Aspion's calming voice echoed in his head.

**'Yeah, so for right now just watch the chick fight.'** Aylx shrugged and watched as his new girlfriend fought the fallen angel that just tried to kill him.

'Guess she really does love me. Nice.' He smiled to himself and leaned back with the cute blonde girl sitting on his chest.


	15. Chapter 15

My King, My Queen, My Knight, My Bishop, and My Kingdom

Chapter 15

Lighting and explosions lit up the sky as the two beautiful girls fought to the death above Aylx.

'Man they're really going at it.' Aylx thought. 'I just hope Akeno is okay.'

Worry covered his face while he watched his girlfriend fight his unknown assailant. The girls were covered in an aura of hate and anger. Akeno had a bright yellow light around her and her hair was going straight up towards the sky. But the most unnerving part about her current demeanor was the sadistic, terrifying, smile she had on her face.

There was another flash of lighting and the fallen angel flew back a few feet and a massive crater formed on the ground below. The dark angel flipped through the air and was able to make a quick recovery. She held out her hand and a massive light pink spear of light formed in her hand. She began to twirl it around her as she charged at an incredible speed. Akeno was barely able to avoid the strike and Raynare cut her legs. But, the fallen angel wasn't done. As soon as she had passed Akeno's body, which was now crippled by the pain, Raynare twirled around, swinging the spear with her, and she cut Akeno across her stomach. The beautiful devil fell from the sky in a matter of moments.

Akeno landed in one of the many craters she had made with her lighting attacks. She was beaten and had bruises all over her body. She was barely able to pick up her head, but when she did, she was horrified. Raynare had landed a few feet away from her and was strutting towards her at the bottom of the crater.

"I have to admit you put up quite the fight half breed. I'm impressed that you could dodge my light shaft for so long." Raynare teased her and the spear reformed in her hand. She stood over Akeno and raised the spear above her head.

"But, you got in the way of my mission so you're gonna have to die along with the other half breed that you love so dearly." Raynare began to cackle as she brought the spear back to strike. Akeno closed her eyes and tried to prepare herself for the end. Tears fell down her beaten, bloody, face and one thought echoed in her mind.

'Aylx…' She laid in silence, thinking about how much she was going to miss her friends and Rias and especially Aylx. But nothing happened and Akeno opened an eye to look up at the angel. But as soon as her gaze went up, something red fell on her face and covered her eyes. She wiped her eyes and noticed the blood that was now staining her hands and face.

She fell back and tried to crawl away from the figure standing above her. She looked up and saw Raynare's headless body standing in front of Aylx, his golden sword unsheathed and bloody.

"Don't touch my girlfriend." His cold, calm voice whispered and Raynare's body fell to its knees before immediately falling on its stomach.

"Are you still alive dear?" Aylx asked the poor, beaten girl. His voice was odd. It was much deeper and scarier than Akeno remembered. The girl sat up and looked up at her hero, fear and admiration were spread across her face.

"Aylx? You saved me. How?" Akeno asked her savior. The boy just chuckled and his golden sword disappeared in a bright white light.

"I'm not exactly the Aylx you know and love so dearly." The boy began to explain. "You see, when your master reincarnated Aylx as a devil it gave him a bit of a split personality. His angel half, sweet, caring, and brave, and his devil half, me." The boy struck a pose and Akeno finally got a good look at the differences between him and the original Aylx. One of his eyes wasn't Aylx's normal sky blue color; it was dark red, like blood. His hair was also a lot darker and almost looked black. The boy even looked stronger than Aylx and he had an incredible black aura surrounding him. He also had the same gold and black flashes going across his body, it was if his body was trying to contain all the power inside him.

"So you're not technically Aylx?" Akeno asked as she tried to stand up to better face the new version of her boyfriend.

"Not technically. My personality is quite different than that shrimp weaklings is." The boy retorted with a chuckle. Akeno frowned at the comment but she was too busy trying to stand to pay much attention to it.

"I wouldn't push yourself too hard dear." The boy teased. "Just wait until the blonde, nun chick gets her and she can heal you." Akeno stood up and looked the boy straight in the eyes and lighting flashed over her angry face.

"You're not Aylx at all. Don't you call me your girlfriend ever again you jerk!" Akeno told him coldly and the boy just laughed. Akeno sighed and stumbled by him, trying to find Asia.

"Sweetie, I think you should get use to me." Aylx called after her when she reached the top of the crater.

"What did you say?" she whispered to herself, not really wanting an answer. But, the boy appeared next to her in a flash and whispered in her ear as his hands wrapped around her chest and started lifting up her shirt.

"I meant that you should get use to me, because your little cute, loving boyfriend will never be able to take care of you or save you. That's my job from here on out got it?" The boy whispered in her ear as he started to feel her up a bit.

"And I expect to be compensated for my endeavors as well. Maybe even by you and that red head at the same time." He smirked and continued his fondling while Akeno tried her best to get away from him. She fought and pulled but she was too weak from the fight with Raynare to do anything.

'There's no way this is really his body…he's so much more gentle. Aylx…save me please.' The girl pleaded to herself as this complete stranger in her boyfriend's body continued to fondle her.

"Hey Akeno! Are you okay?" Asia came running towards the two screaming and Akeno's face went from uncomfortable to shock and fear.

"Asia don't come any closer! I need you to run now!" Akeno screamed at her, but as the words were leaving her mouth she felt the pressure on her breasts disappear.

'Oh no…he isn't going to right?' Akeno closed her eyes in fear and when she opened them she started to scream again.

"Well hey there cutie, let's have some fun with you too." The creep in Aylx's body told the cute, innocent blonde.

"Um, Aylx…what do you mean? How did you get over here so fast?" was all the girl could ask before the boy had grabbed her by the neck and was holding her over his head.

"Now what do we wanna see first hmm?" The boy reached for her leather belt and started to undo her jeans, but before he could finish a sharp pain went through his head.

"What the…what was that?!" he screamed and dropped the poor blonde girl, who was now screaming and terrified. The boy looked back and forth around the field and his sword appeared in his hand followed by his red gauntlet. Asia and Akeno both looked at this new form and fear and dismay covered their faces.

'How did he get that…Issei?' They both asked themselves and continued to watch the spectacle forming in front of them. The boy started screaming at the clear blue sky above him and he grew angry with every moment.

"I swear if you don't come out right now I'll do some pretty horrible things to these girls." The boy smirked at both of the girls and started to walk towards Asia again.

"No you don't!" a voice screamed and the boy stumbled back in pain.

"What was that? Who are you!?" the boy was growing very angry now and started to swing the sword around at the air.

"I'm the better version of you." The voice said back calmly, and the air around the boy began to swirl. Something was forming right beside Aylx's body and the air began to diminish as it gained more form.

"Hello, my other half." The voice spoke and the whirlwind finally disappeared to reveal the real Aylx. Brown hair, sky blue eyes, and a kind, sweet face. The only difference was the black devil wing and the white angel wing that jutted out of his back.

"So it appears you have been harassing my girlfriend and my other good friend. I can't stand for that…it's time to send both of us back and put our host back together." He spoke with a kind voice and the dark Aylx just chuckled.

"Well then your gonna have to fight me for that." He pulled up his sword but something had happened…the sword was gone.

"You mean this sword?" The good Aylx teased as he threw the golden Excalibur sword in the air and caught it.

"How did you get that?" The dark version asked and he brought the red gauntlet up to a fighting pose.

"Did you really think you could beat the angel half with the Excalibur sword, you really are an idiotic brute." The light version taunted and brought the sword up to protect himself.

"These are my girls, my new world, and my body now okay?! So how about you go back up to your little heaven and let me take care of my business." The dark version screamed as he got ready to lunge.

"I don't think so devil. Aylx has already staked a claim in these girls and trust me, he'll get farther in this world than you ever will." The light version taunted and held the sword firm and narrowed his light blue eyes on his target.

"Aylx, be careful!" A voice called from the upper half of the field, near the school. Both heads turned up and saw Rias, Xenovia, Irina, Asia, Akeno, and Koneko all standing together looking at the two boys with fear covering their faces.

"I'm not exactly Aylx!" The light version called back. "But, I'll do my best to bring him back for you girls. Just stay out of this and I promise you'll get to go home with the boy again." The light version called as he readied himself to charge.

"I've had it with this friendship crap! I just wanna have sex with those stupid devils girls and then you know what…I don't care after that!" The dark version screamed and charged at the angel.

"Enough talk then?" The angel asked, "Fine then, let's fight devil." He steadied himself and the first punch came at him. He dodged to the left and dashed out of the way, quickly turning back on his heels. The devil came back with another punch. _BOOST!_ The gauntlet bellowed and the angel jumped back to evade the next strike.

"The boosted gear huh…must have gotten that from the Issei boy didn't you? When he died he transported the gauntlet and his soul into Aylx's body. I must admit the kid was smarter than you would have thought." The angel laughed, truly enjoying the duel. However, the devil was more focused on killing the angel and having an all nighter with his host's harem.

"Come here you angel prick!" he screamed and jumped into the air. He flew up about fifteen feet before coming straight back down and slamming the gauntlet into the ground. The earth shook and sent the angel flying back as the ground around him collapsed. Before the angel could even regain his footing, the devil was there with a gauntlet placed in his ribs. The angel went flying for a few feet, but regained his composure quicker this time. He unfolded his wings and brought the sword to his right side.

"My turn." He whispered and a bright gold and white light formed around him. He flew straight at the devil and started to spin around with the sword flying in a deadly circle around him. He flew past the devil and cut straight through his right arm and was rewarded with a scream.

"Gahh! Get back here you scum!" The devil screamed and flew after the angel, who had just landed on the ground. The devil came flying in and caught the angel in the face as soon as he turned around. The angel went flying and tumbled onto the ground. The devil landed in crouched position and began to laugh. He folded his black wings and walked over to the angel who lay beaten and bruised on the ground.

"Looks like I win." The devil taunted as he stood over the angel and brought up the gauntlet, ready to pound it into the angel's skull.

"Ready to die pretty boy?" The devil taunted once more and he caught a faint smirk go across the angel's hair covered face.

"Not just yet." The angel kicked out the devil's legs and caught him in the chest with another kick. He went flying a few feet in the air and the angel regained his footing.

"I win." The angel whispered and pulled the sword to his left side before shooting off in another spin dash. He flew right through the devil's chest and split him in half. He flew up a few more feet and stopped. He unfolded his wings and looked down at the deceased devil and smiled. He looked back up at the sky and dropped his sword and let it fall to the ground and embed itself into the field.

"Your welcome Aylx, make us proud. I hope Aspion and the Issei boy guide you well. I know more stuff will come your way. Let's just hope that after killing off your other half you get some power." The angel smiled and a bright white light surrounded him and pulled him back into heaven.

_A while later…_

The girls came running down the hill and saw something that relieved all the stress and fear that was inside them. Aylx was lying beside the Excalibur sword and it was really him this time. Akeno, Asia, Rias, and Irina all ran to his side immediately and wrapped their arms around him. The poor unconscious boy didn't feel a thing and just laid there as the girls picked him up and prepared a teleport circle.

"I think we've had enough school for today." Rias said and the other girls laughed, relieved that Aylx was okay and they could all go home.

'But who were those two and why didn't the sword disappear?' Rias thought as the bright light surrounded them and they were teleported back to Aylx's house once again.


End file.
